


Blank Slate: The Big Bluff~ another tale

by TARDISpieandmore



Category: Blank Slate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISpieandmore/pseuds/TARDISpieandmore
Summary: When Oliver and Stanley are sent on this special mission by Faye, there maybe more set in place then they even know.Will Laurel be a helpful on this mission, or will she end of broken and left behind*updated version*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The Story that started by one line being said and my mind took off. To Ryan, I hope I did you story justice. To the cast, I love you all, hence why I wrote this.
> 
> PJ, Sam, Fei, Ryan, Zachary and Wes, thank you for answering my questions when they came up. Your insight was greatly appreciated
> 
> Sam- Thank you so much for being there when any one needs help
> 
> Fei-Thank you for just being you
> 
> Ryan- YOU CREATED THIS WORLD! Thank you for allowing me to play in it.
> 
> PJ- You put up with so many questions from a fan and I thank you. Writing for Dodger was a joy. 
> 
> Zachary- Thank you for Collection. He is a joy and you portray him so well. Thank you for letting me use him for this story
> 
> Wes- You are amazing. You gave the line that sparked this entire story and person. then in the middle of your stream, you supported the idea. Now here it is. Thank you
> 
> and now, the story that you all waited for. Please enjoy

Eliza made her way across the busy casino floor, her red sequined gown hugging her body close, shimmering as she moved. People stopped her periodically, telling her they had loved her show while others asked if there was anyway for them to get tickets to her final performance. She tried her best to help each person that stopped her, thanking them as she made her way through or informing them that her last show was completely sold out. Yet as she made small talk, she found herself wondering how she had ended up here being some sort of celebrity. 

Eliza was doing a short stint at the Papaya Queen, performing seven shows on the casino's Guava Stage. For only working about two hours a day, she was paid well for her time, well enough that she wouldn't have to work the rest of the year and she would still have money left over. While working, she had amassed a dedicated fan base, which was odd to her as she had never really set foot on a stage before taking this job. Everything she was doing at the moment was a cover for a more important job. Eliza wasn't even her name, but rather a stage name she had chosen for this assignment. Her real name was Laurel and her job was far more exciting than being a headliner or performer.

So as she walked the floors daily and spent her free time around the hotel, she was gathering all the information she could to send back to her real employer and mentor, Silver Mink. Silver Mink was the head of the Menagerie, a highly successful and powerful multi-faceted organization that worked across all of Slate to the point that everyone knew of at least one person who was affected by the choices Silver Mink made. Laurel had quickly worked her way up to being in Silver Mink's inner most circle and she took pride in the work that she did for her. So she had made sure to send her as much as she could. But now she found herself doing the hardest part of the job: waiting. Silver Mink, upon receiving Laurels initial report, had instructed her to wait until the team she was sending in for this high profile assignment arrived. Silver Mink, in all of her wisdom, had not told her which agents would be coming, just that she would know the team when she saw them. This frustrated Laurel but she knew that she would not receive any further instructions until Laurel had seen the team.

So now, on the last night of her posting, she was eager to try to locate this team. However, the growing crowd of fans that had formed around her made seeing anything impossible. She found herself cursing the idea she had of sending her security and articulated BOGS #15, who had been sent with her by Silver Mink for her protection, back to the room earlier to start packing. Now she was stuck in a crowd with no one to help her out. It was a rookie mistake and she was kicking herself for it.

"Everyone please, give Eliza some room. She has just finished a show and would likely be wanting to get to her stay room and relax." a voice cut through the crowd. 

Laurel turned to the sound of the voice and smiled as a group of security cut through the crowd to reveal the hotel owner, Mr. Capone walking towards her. 

"My thanks, sir. Mr. Capone is correct. I gave it my all today and I feel the need to go recover a bit." she added with a smile at the crowd. "I will see you all again soon, I am sure."

Slowly, the crowd began to break up and people went back to what they had been doing before hand, though some stayed close by in hopes to get a chance to speak with Laurel after she talked to Mr. Capone but Laurel simply pretended not to see them.

"Thank you Mr. Capone. I love my fans but the group was overwhelming. Such fantastic energy, but I believe I have had my fill for today." Laurel said with a smile.

Mr. Capone smiled back. "It was nothing Ms. Eliza. I am surprised though, your entire time with us, Mr. Bogs has always been by your side. Any idea where he is?"

"Oh I know exactly where he is. He is up packing our room. We have to be away right after my show tomorrow, so to save some stress in the morning, I asked him to begin gathering our stuff now so that there is no rush for us in the morning. Never thought I would be mobbed in the lobby when I made that call, though." Laurel replied.

"Well, the other way to avoid packing stress is not to leave and extend your stay here." Mr. Capone offered.

Laurel fought to not roll her eyes. "I'm sorry. When we signed our contract, I told you that I was only open for seven days and then I would be on my way as I have other jobs elsewhere in Slate."

"Alas, so you did. Well, how about this then. If you ever have a gap in your schedule again, you let me know right away and we will see about getting you in here for however long we can. I know a good show when I see one and the crowds, plus the feedback from our guests back up how amazing you truly are." Mr. Capone suggested as the pair started to walk towards the elevators. "The fact the Deline Cion told me that I was insane for not signing you to a longer contract may also play a part in this."

"Well, I will have to send her a letter to thank you for the praise, and for the flowers that she had sent to my dressing room. I will miss her but I hope that she enjoys the down time." Laurel quipped as she pushed the button to call the staff car.

"Enjoy your rest Ms. Eliza" Mr. Capone said as he looked towards the doors of the Coconut Room.

Laurel looked to see what had caught his attention and froze, there, standing in the doorway was a few members of the acting troupe who were to perform in the room that night. However, the man who seemed to be giving out instructions was no stranger to Laurel. Mr. Capone spoke again, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Before you head to your room to relax, I would like to invite yourself and Mr. Bogs to tonight's performance. I know you had mentioned that you have a love for the theatre."

Laurel smiled. "Thank you very much. I would love to see what this troupe is performing." 

"Of course, Ms. Eliza. I will get the tickets ready for you and find you later to give them to you." Mr. Capone replied as the elevator doors opened for Laurel. 

“Thank you. Now, I believe the new occupants of the Coconut Room require some attention, that one guy at the door looks a little lost.” Laurel said as she stepped into the car.

“Yes... I'm hoping I didn't make a mistake in hiring them.” Mr. Capone said as the doors closed. 

Laurel sighed as she leaned against the back wall of the car, wondering how people in the public eye ever got some down time. She thought of her good friend Gunther, who was Advisor to the King of Slate, and how he seems to thrive off the constant waves of attention. Now that she had experienced this kind of life, she figured he must be crazy. For now, she had to put that train of thought out of her head and call Silver Mink. She had seen one of the agents she was looking for, in addition to an agent she was not expecting. Instead of having an idea of what she was supposed to be doing for an assignment, there were only more questions.

The elevator car opened on the third floor but Laurel didn't pay attention as she stepped out, running into another person waiting for the car themselves.

“Oh my! I am so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," she apologized as she stopped to check on the person she had run into.

“Oh, it is alright, Peregrine Talon, I am uninjured.”

Laurel's head shot up and she smiled. Standing before her was a smiling woman with bright red hair pulled into pigtails that hung around her neck. She was dressed in a white shirt, a black vest and a black skirt that stopped just below the knee. Her outfit was finished off with a pair black shoes. Her voice was calm but slightly robotic, a trait Laurel was all too familiar with.

“Hello Goat... but here, it's Deline Cion #9 in all caps I believe, is that correct?”

“You would be correct Laurel.” Deline confirmed.

“Well, you being here means I am correct. That was Stanley, and where Stanley is, Oliver is as well.”

“Yes, they are both here.” Deline replied.

“Alright. Listen, I am not sure if Mama Faye wants the guys to know that I am here or not. I was on my way to call her and get my orders, and I can have Bogs send you the message once we know how she wants us to proceed.”

“Understood, now please excuse me. I am to report to the Coconut Room.” Deline said before she pushed the button on the wall to call the elevator back as the doors had closed and the machine went on its way while the two ladies talked.

“Have fun with rehearsals." Laurel said in farewell as she walked down the hall to her room.

Once inside, she locked and secured her door behind her before the other occupant of the room appeared from the bedrooms. 

Bogs was an Articulated just like Goat. They were perfect combinations of computer robotics with humans. Laurel didn't understand how such things were possible but it didn't matter. Over her year working with Bogs, she just saw him as a friend and teammate. Bogs had short brown hair and a well kept beard. Dark eyes watched the world carefully from behind dark glasses. He always dressed sharply so playing the part of her security guard wasn't a stretch. In reality, Bogs' robotic side allowed him to communicate with Silver Mink at headquarters, tap into security channels and had the ability to hear conversations across the room. Thus, the pair of them made the perfect team. 

Bogs had appeared from around the corner, standing ever so stoic in the doorway. He looked at her as she walked into the main room, greeting her as the returned.

“Welcome back Laurel, how was the end of your show?” he asked in his calm, monotone voice.

“It went well,” Laurel replied as she closed the closet. “But more importantly, I have seen who our contacts are. Would you please send a message to Mama Faye and ask her to call us when she has a moment?” she asked as she picked a black satin evening dress. “I'm going to change into something more elegant and less showy. We have tickets to the performance tonight.”

“Message sent. May I know who the agents are? And are the tickets being dropped off?”

“Mr. Capone didn't say but we will find out soon enough. As to the agents, I will start by saying I ran into Deline Cion #9 in the hallway.” Laurel replied as she stepped behind the shoji screen and slipped out of the show gown.

“I see.” Bogs replied. “That must mean that our agents we were watching for are Cat Party and Dove Tails.” he replied as he closed up a bag he was packing.

“You would be correct. I saw Stanley in the lobby with his troupe, as well as someone else that I need to ask her about. But if Stanley is here, Oliver is lurking somewhere.” She replied as she slipped into the new gown. “Right now, we just need to know if we are to make contact or stay in the shadows... in fact, I'm not completely sure as to why we are here in the first place.”

“We will know momentarily. Incoming call from Silver Mink.” 

“Thank you Bogs. Accept call.”

Bogs' voice was quickly replaced by the voice of another woman.

“Hello, hello, can you hear me?”

"Loud and clear Silver Mink.”

“You wanted me to call my dear?”

“Yes” Laurel said as she stepped out from behind the shoji screen in the new dress. It hugged her close and exposed her back, every curve and twist beautifully. “I am confident that I located the group you wanted me to find. But can you please explain why you have two paws on this group?” she asked as she sat down at her vanity and started to fix her hair.

“Ah, you spotted Zephyr?” Silver Mink countered.

“Just fleetingly as they disappeared into the Coconut Room, but yes, I saw them.”

Silver Mink laughed. “My dear Laurel, please tell what you have gathered and I will explain what you missed and what you need to know.”

“Okay, Mama Faye. As I crossed the lobby, I spotted my dear brother talking with some people. I saw Zephyr disappear into the theatre at that time but did not follow her, rather I made my way to the elevator to contact you as I was instructed. As I exited the elevator, I ran into Deline. So now I know that Oliver is here as well. I am also aware that the Anointed of Rasa are staying at the casino and now knowing that you have two of your paws here so I think I can safely say that the mission your agents are carrying out deal with those three guests.”

"Well done. Yes, there are three, as one of the Anointed want out. They are there to extract that one person. Zephyr is there to keep Oliver protected. You and Bogs are there for the back up plan. I will not lose one of my people for this mission. Should something go horribly wrong, you are to get Oliver, Stanley, Deline, Zephyr, Bogs and yourself out. The other members of this acting troupe do not matter. Get the six of you out. This is why I sent you there a week before, to learn the casino and know where to go." 

Laurel finished her hair. “Understood Ma'am, second question, am I supposed to make contact with any of them or to stay in the shadows?

Silver Mink was quiet for a moment before answering. “You may make contact with Oliver and Stanley, but I need Zephyr to remain undercover. If close enough when my boy is not around, you may make the sign of the paws to acknowledge them.”

“Understood Silver Mink. I will go and see if I can find Cat Party to make contact and let him know that I am watching.” she replied as she finished applying a fresh face of makeup.

“Oh and one more thing my dear, if your exit plan is needed for the six of you, and you have a way that you can also get our target out, please do. They're worth a pretty penny.” 

“Yes Ma'am. I understand.” Laurel replied, ideas beginning to take shape in the back of her mind. 

“Have Bogs message me if you need anything my dear.”

“Yes, Mama Faye.” 

“Transmission terminated. Would you like some company on the floor today?” Bogs asked, his voice his own once again. 

Laurel smiled, thinking back on the events just a short while ago. “I am not going back down there without you now. So yes please, I not only want you to come with me, I think I need you to come with me.”

“Did something happen?” He asked as he went and grabbed his own jacket.

“You could say that. After the show, I had enough people try to stop me, wanting to talk to me, get an autograph, ask for tickets, all sorts of causes that I could not even move. Mr. Capone and his security team had to come save me.” she answered as she finished up her makeup.

“Noted.” he replied, slipping on his jacket and grabbing her evening bag. “Do you require anything else?”

Laurel stood and looked herself over in the mirror. She thought for a moment. “Would you grab my purple silk shawl?” she asked as she walked towards him.

He nodded and picked up the shawl as he handed her the bag. “May I?” he asked as he held the shawl out towards her.

“Always the gentleman, Bogs. Thank you.” She replied as she turned and allowed him to drape the shawl over her shoulders. “Now, before we go out, would you please send a message to Deline and ask her if Oliver is there with her or out on the casino floor? I have a feeling I know where he'll be but I don't want to assume anything. It's been several years since I last saw him.” she asked as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

“Message sent.” he replied as he closed the door behind them and the pair headed toward the elevator. Bogs pressed the call button for the elevator car.

“Please let me know what she says as soon as you get a response.” she replied as the doors opened and two people stepped out.

“Tonight's show shall be magnificent.” A bigger man with reddish hair said as he exited the car.

“Yes, I just hope everything goes according to plan.” the smaller person said, their hair cut short, Laurel recognizing them instantly.

“Ah, you must be the acting troupe Mr. Capone told me about.” she commented, getting their attention.

“Why yes, we are two of the Dipstick Thespians.” the man said.

“Welcome to the Papaya Queen. I am Eliza. I've been doing a short series of shows on the Guava Stage. This here is Bogs, my security.”

“I am Sebastian. And this is Aria.” the man replied with a slight bow and motioning to his friend. “We are just on our way to relax a bit before tonight.”

“Well, we will be at the show tonight. We are just going down to the Casino for a bit before dinner. But a quick word of warning for while you are here,” Laurel said, looking at Zephyr, “Soft paws leave no traces.”

Zephyr looked at Laurel and smirked.

“What does that mean?” Sebastian asked, looking a little confused.

“Sorry, something I picked up in my travels. It means 'leave no business unfinished' before leaving a gig. Apologies, I am keeping you from your relaxation time. Forgive me.”

“Oh, I forgot my script in the theatre. I wanted to run over my lines one more time. I need to go get it.” Zephyr said, looking at their friend.

“Alright. Forgive me, but I'm just going to head to my room.” Sebastian replied.

“Alright.” Zephyr replied, waiting there until Sebastian had walked down the hall and disappeared into his room.

“It is good to see you, Chameleon Song. It has been a while.” Laurel greeted as Bogs recalled the elevator.

“Yes it has, Peregrine Talon. I almost didn't recognize you.”

“I imagine you know why I am here.” Laurel said as the doors opened for them.

“You are the emergency exit, I presume.” Zephyr replied as the group stepped into the car.

“That is correct. And I understand that you are Oliver's... shall we say ‘babysitter’?” Laurel quipped, watching for Zephyr’s reaction.

“That is the best term for it, but I also understand why Silver Mink asked.” Zephyr replied.

“Can you do me a favour, please? Don't need me. I will follow my orders, do not get me wrong, I just really hate when civilians get caught up in our world. Some of them are never able to truly leave it once they are exposed to the life that we live.”

“I make no promises except that we will do our best.” 

“That is all I ask, Zephyr.”

“Of course. Please enjoy the show tonight.” Zephyr said as the doors opened into the lobby.

“It shall be enjoyable. Stanley is quite the actor, as are you.” Laurel replied as they stepped out of the car.

“Thank you. I'll be sure to watch for your signal if you feel the need to pull us out.” Zephyr said as she headed towards the Coconut Room.

“Sounds good. Have a good rest, Aria.” Laurel replied as she and Bogs began to head for the casino.

“They seem nice.” Bogs said as they crossed the lobby.

“The paws have no reason to fight between themselves. Each of us became a paw our own way for our own reason. Now that we are, our mission is to carry out Silver Mink's orders.” Laurel replied softly as they walked through the ornate arches that separated the lobby from the casino floor.

“Understood,” he replied as a large group of fans started to surround them. He quickly started to make them all back up.

“Everyone, please. It is my last night here and I would really like to be able to enjoy it and see what the casino has to offer. I humbly ask that you allow me to do so.” She said calmly to the group.

Some people in the mass nodded and started to go back to what they were doing before while others continued to press her.

“And if you don't I will have to call security over here and we don't want that.” she added to the rest. Everyone else quickly dispersed.

“That was a new one for you. You usually try to help everyone.” Bogs said as the pair started to walk through the casino.

“Yes, but before this, we were on a mission from Silver Mink. As to dispersing the crowd, I wanted to give people a chance to be nice by let them leave on their own before I had to escalate the situation. Now. We need to focus on finding Oliver.” 

“A message has been received from... Goat. Oliver is indeed somewhere in the casino.” 

“Wonderful. Oliver is still predictable. It is nice to know some things never change.” Laurel said as she readjusted her dress and shawl. 

“Are you alright miss? Your pulse is... elevated.” Bogs noted, pausing behind her. 

“Yes I'm fine... I will explain later. Right now we need to find Oliver and make contact.” Laurel replied as she looked around the room. “And we have a lot of ground to cover. I think it would be best to start by trying to spot the silver hair.”

The pair started to walk the floor, always watching for the glint of silver in the crowd. Laurel stopped and talked to a few fans and the security that she had gotten to know over her time there, seeing if she could gather any information about that the Anointed of Rasa. High profile guests like them would surely cause some people to talk, but no one seemed to know anything. 

After about half an hour, Bogs stopped her as they started to climb to the second level of the casino.

“Ma'am, I have detected Oliver's voice patterns, though disguised. He is at a table just a head of us.” he said as they came to the top of the stairs, he directed her attention to a dice table near the edge of the balcony.

Laurel looked and smiled. There was Oliver, rolling dice with the three anointed. “We do not want to blow his cover. We shall wait back a bit and gather what information we can. Please listen to what he is saying.” Laurel said as leaned up against the railing, making it look like the two of them were talking.

“Understood, and just a note, it seems the Mr. Capone is coming up on our left.” Bogs added.

Laurel sighed. “I'll take care of him. You keep eyes on our target.” she replied as she turned to face the man as he approached. “Hello again Mr. Capone. How can I help you?”

“No one can sneak up on you, it seems. I came over to give you the tickets I promised.” He replied as he pulled out an envelope and held it out to her. Bogs quickly took it and slipped into his coat pocket.

“Thank you Mr. Capone. Mr. Bogs knows that I have a horrible habit of losing things when they are handed to me so he makes it a habit to just carry everything important for me.” Laurel explained.

“Ah, perfect. Also, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a bite to eat before the performance?” Mr. Capone asked.

“Mr. Capone, I have declined your invite several times already. Please understand I never dine with my employers. It allows for better work relations.” 

“Come on. It's your last night, let me treat you.” he pressed, taking a step towards her, but Bogs stepped between them quickly.

“I am sorry, but my employer has already stated her intentions towards this matter several times. I might also add that it is in her contract that she is not to be coerced into activities she does not wish to engage in.” he said authoritatively.

Mr. Capone quickly backed up. “Yes it does. Please forgive and excuse me.” he said before he hurried away.

“Poor man.” Laurel said under her breath.

“Did you plan on accepting his offer? I am sorry if I have overstepped.” Bogs said as he watched her.

“No. You were wonderful Bogs. I just feel sorry for people who have to resort to that kind of behaviour. It makes me sad.” she explained. “Now, it seems that Mr. Capone has taken the Anointed way, did you happen to pick up on an alias that Oliver may be using?”

“Mr. Capone greeted him as Douglas when he first approached.” he replied.

Laurel made a face. “Douglas? That seems so... ordinary for him. Well, I won't blow his cover. Time to make our move.” she said as she started to walk towards where their target was standing. She smiled and started to whistle a tune she remembered Oliver and Stanley using when they were kids to let each other know where the other one was.

Sure enough, as the pair got closer, Oliver's head snapped up and he started to scan the area for the source. His eyes drifted over them the first time, not recognizing them. On the second pass however, his eyes landed on her and he froze, causing Laurel to smile and walk over to him.

“My my my. Douglas, it has been a while since I laid eyes on you.” she greeted, giving him a clue she knew he was undercover while she held out her hand to him.

“Indeed. It has been far too long my lady.” he said, taking the hand she offered. “But i  
I must say, you are far more beautiful than the last time we met.” he added as he lifted her hand to him and gently kissed the back of it.

“I see you are still the charmer you were when we were younger.” Laurel replied.

“Ms. Eliza, do you know this man?” Bogs asked, skilfully dropping Laurel's alias for Oliver.

“Oh yes, Douglas and I went to school together as kids, though he was two years ahead of me. We haven't seen each other since the day he left to start his career. It's odd though, as we are in the same social circles nowadays.” she replied with a smile at Oliver.

“We are?” Oliver asked, genuinely confused.

“Yes we are. You know Faye? She has a new Silver Mink in her menagerie." she replied, smiling at her skilful name drop.

Oliver's eyes went wide. “No, I hadn't heard. Have you been to any of her Cat Parties lately?” he asked, cluing in.

“Oh, one or two. I do wish I could attend more. Have you seen her Peregrine Talon? They are quite sharp. Do you have time to catch up? I have access to a private room we can chat in. Though if you have plans, I don't want you to miss them on account of me.” Laurel replied.

“I will gladly make time for you.” Oliver replied as he offered his arm to her.

Laurel smiled and wrapped her arm around his. “This way.” she said as she lead him towards the VIP hallway. She waved at the security guard. “Hey Ray.”

“Oh hey Eliza,” he greeted before looking at Oliver. “Friend of yours?”

“Yes. A dear friend I have not seen in a few years. We are just going to go chat for a bit.” she replied as she motioned to several doors along the hallway. 

Ray looked where she motioned and nodded. “Sounds good Eliza.” he replied with a smile. “You have yourself a great day.” he added.

“Thanks Ray, you too.” Laurel replied as she lead Oliver and Bogs to a room down the hallway a bit. Once she was satisfied they were far enough down the hall, she opened a door and looked at Bogs. “My friend, would you please scan the rooms for the usual list?” 

Bogs nodded and stepped into the room and looked around the room slowly. “All clear. I will stand guard outside the door so that you can talk.” he added as he stepped out for them to enter the room, then closed the door behind them.

“So... Cat Party... or do I get to call you Oliver?” Laurel started as she took a few steps further into the room before turning to look at him. His long silver hair was pulled back neatly out of his face. His hazel eyes seemed to watch her carefully, studying her. 

“Laurel, we've known each other since we were children, code names in private is beneath us. Don't you think?” he countered as he leaned against the table in the room.

“I do... It's good to see you.” she replied as she brushed some hair out of her face behind her ear.

“Likewise. You were what, fourteen the last time that we saw each other?” he asked as he looked around the room a bit.

“Excuse me, I was 15, almost 16. I'm just two years younger than you, Gunther and Stanley. You should know that. And the last time you saw me, the three of you were graduating and I was begging Ivan to let me drop out of school so I could go with you and not be forgotten about like I knew you would. Mind you, I'm glad he made me finish. I wouldn't be where I am if I had dropped out.” she replied calmly as she leaned up against the back wall.

“You know your brother is here, right?” he asked as he looked at her again.

“I am aware. I spoke with Mama Faye after I ran into Deline... Sorry, Deline Cion #9 in all caps.” she replied with a smile. “I like her.”

“Sorry, I am going to cut in again. Are you really Peregrine Talon?” he asked out of nowhere as his one eyebrow shifted into an inquisitive arch. A trait that both he and Gunther had when they were curious.

“Yes. Why would I lie about that?” she replied as she squinted her eyes at him.

“So... that would make you one of my mother's paws?” Laurel smiled and nodded, letting him continue. “Stan is not going to like the fact that his sister is higher up in the menagerie then him. He still has to address her formally.” he commented with a soft chuckle. “How long have you been here at the casino, and how do you know all the staff?” he questioned as he moved a strand of hair out of his face.

“You haven't seen all the posters around the building of my face? I've been here a week undercover as a performer. In that time, I've amassed quite the fan following. But tomorrow, I am to leave with you and your team on the Eel unless something goes wrong.” she replied as she checked her nails, as if uninterested in his presence

“So... Are you here to spy on us?” he asked, raising an eyebrow again. 

“No. That is not my assignment. I am to observe and, in case of extreme emergency, I am the exit plan.” she answered calmly, gauging his reaction.

“Great, you will get my troupe out.” he replied with a smile.

Laurel shook her head. “Not your troupe. The only people I am authorized to get out are the members of the menagerie. No one else, Oliver.”

Oliver studied the woman in front of him. She was not the little girl he left behind once he graduated, hoping that she would get a way out of this life. This woman was more confident, less meek and had excelled in the work they did. But deep down he still felt the need to push her around a little bit, and push he would.

“And who gave you those orders?” he asked with a smirk.

“Your...” She pushed herself off the wall so that she stood up straight. Pausing, she collected herself. “Silver Mink. She has given me a list of names and if I am needed, those names are the only ones I will worry about.”

“And since you are telling me this, I am betting I am on that list. What if I refuse to go without my team?” he asked as he pushed himself off of and away from the table. 

Oliver watched as Laurel closed the gap between them. She had to look up at him slightly as he was about half a foot taller than her, but still she held her ground and had a fire in her eyes that he had not seen there ever before. “Bogs, like Deline, is stronger then he looks. He will take you out of here by force if I say so. I will not go against my orders. My concern is Silver Mink’s men and that is it....” she said with some force before she softened a little bit. “So... please do everything in your power before you call me in before I feel I have to step in.”

Oliver smiled as he reached up and gently moved some loose strands of hair out of her face before taking a chance and rest his hand on her cheek. “You may be a spy, and a good spy with talent, but I am glad to see that this occupation has not killed the compassion that I've never seen in anyone else ever before. I saw it when we were kids and I see it now as we talk. Don't let this lifestyle steal that from you.” He cautioned, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek.

Laurel smiled and gently touched the back of his hand with hers as she tried to hide the blush she felt creep across her cheeks by looking down. “Thank you Oliver.”

He smiled, seeing the hint of pink on her face. “Please know that Stan and I have a backup plan to our backup plan to our plan. If we've exhausted all of these, that is when we will call you. And if we do, we will follow your lead. After all, you are a paw.” 

She smiled softly and looked back up at him. “Again, thank you.”

The pair stood there a moment, simply looking at each other. Oliver felt like he had never seen Laurel in this light before. He never noticed how stunningly beautiful she was, not to mention the talent she had. Laurel simply saw the man she had spent most of her life admiring from afar, only now she was looking at him up close. Oliver quickly pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Oliver's hands wrapped around her waist as her shawl fell to the floor while her free hand moved up to rest on his chest, undoing several buttons as she did. They stayed that way for a few moments until Oliver stepped away suddenly.

“No. No, no, no. That was wrong, I shouldn't have done that.” 

Laurel looked at him confused. “Wrong? What was wrong about it? We are both adults, are we not?”

“No. You are Stanley's sister. You are my best friend's little sister... Oh, I’ve made a big mistake...” Oliver replied as he paced the far end of the room running his fingers through his hair.

Laurel stepped back, feeling slightly deflated. “I see,” she managed quietly, taking another step back, searching for the wall to steady herself. She felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. “I... I should have known... Wow, how could I have been so stupid.” she managed, bending down and picking up her shawl.

Oliver stopped his pacing and looked at her. “What... what do you mean? What are you talking about?”

“Stanley. Everything depends on Stanley. The fact that I am an adult woman, a top ranked official in the organization, and have chosen what to do for myself for the last seven years doesn't matter. What matters is Stanley, not that I have liked you for years and that that kiss was the best kiss of my life, but that I'm related to Stanley and that is what matters to you. I'm forever going to be Stanley's kid sister.” she replied in a huff as she wrapped the shawl around her and went to the mirror in the corner to fix her appearance. 

“It's not like that... I should go talk to him, get his permission... or something” Oliver replied.

“WHY? Do I belong to him? Am I his possession? I am my own person Oliver, I report to no one except your mother and that is only for work. My personal life is mine to control. But no... No, Stanley is the only one that matters” She paused and thought about it for a second. “Now I understand why Gunther left the way he did. You really only care about Stanley.” She said as she quickly fixed her dress and made sure that it was hanging correctly on her. 

“Wait.. wait... Can’t we talk about this? Let’s just have a seat and talk.” Oliver said as he tried to defuse the situation with the woman in front of him.

“What is there to say? This was a mistake, so let's just pretend this didn't happen that way when this job is over, you and Stanley can go off doing your jobs and I'll go off and do mine. You'll never think of me again.” she quipped as she fixed her makeup.

“It's not like that!” Oliver protested.

“Really? It's not? Tell me this then, when was the last time you truly thought about me or even had the thought of where I was or what I was up too?”

Oliver tried to think, but he felt his mind freeze up and he was unable to formulate any kind of sentence.

“See?! You probably haven't thought of me since you said see you late at your graduation. At least Gunther sends me a letter once a month just so I know he's okay.” she said as she opened the door. “So, contact me if you need me to step in... Cat Party. Otherwise, I will see you on the Eel tomorrow. I hope everything goes according to your plans. I will be watching for if and when I need to step in. Oh, and break a leg tonight.”

“Come on Laurel, please, just talk to me?” he pleaded one more time.

“So long, Douglas.” She replied as she noticed a pair of security guards head up the hall towards them. She motioned for Bogs to follow her as they headed back towards the casino.

“Are you going to be alright Ma'am?” Bogs asked quietly as they walked.

“I have to be. We've got a job to do. But at the same time, I need a drink.” she replied as she looked around the room a bit, waving at some more fans.

“There is still an hour and ten minutes till the show. Would you like to head to the restaurant?” he suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan to me” she replied with a soft sigh.

“Maybe you'd like some company? Maybe even allow an old friend to treat you?” a familiar voice asked as the pair walked into the lobby.

Laurel quickly turned to face the source and smiled. Leaning on a nearby column was Dodger. His dark hair cut short, his facial hair well kept accented his square jaw that came to a perfect point, adding to his rugged appearance, as did the aquiline nose that completed his face. He wore a pair of red pants, a dark grey shirt and a red and blue tartan scarf.

“My my my, if it isn't Dodger. What brings you to the Papaya Queen?” She replied with a smile as he walked over to her.

“Well, me and my crew fell into some money and decided to take a vacation with it... We heard a lot about this place and decided...” Dodger started

“To follow Oliver and Stanley here to mess with them?” Laurel cut in.

Dodger made a face. “You insult me... But whatever my reason is, I must congratulate you... Eliza, is it?”

She smiled. “You taught me the importance of a good stage name, Red Dog” she said as she motioned to a poster for her shows.

“That I did. Would you allow this old friend to buy you dinner? We can catch up and I won’t pry into anything you don't want to talk about.” Dodger offered again.

Laurel smiled. “Well since you asked so nicely and you remembered my rule why not. I should mention that I have tickets for tonight's performance.”

Dodger grinned. “Wouldn't you know it, I have tickets too. Oh, is this your boyfriend? He's more than welcome to join us.”

“I am not her boyfriend. I am Ms. Eliza's bodyguard. And I do not eat while on duty.”

“bogs will ensure my fans that i have accumulated while I've been here will let us eat in peace.” she explained.

Dodger smiled and offered her his arm. “Shall we then?

Laurel smiled and wrapped her arm around his, “Yes, I think we shall.”

***  
Oliver watched Laurel and Bogs walk away from him. He ran his fingers through his hair, he had really messed that up. What had he been thinking? He had the most amazing woman in his arms, one who wasn't scared of his mother and that his mother actually liked, and he had chickened out. He left the room quickly, doing up the buttons on his shirt as he went, not truly paying attention to what he was doing as he noticed his group walking across the casino floor, headed towards the VIP room they had been invited too. He quickly rushed over and joined them.

“Oliver, I was just coming to find you.” Deline said when she saw he had joined them.

“Yeah, I am here. Is everything and everyone ready?” he asked as they climbed the staircase.

“Affirmative.”

“Wonderful... so we can actually enjoy this part.” he stated as they walked into the suite and looked around.

“As much as we can, yes” she replied.

Oliver sighed, trying hard not to think about what had just happened with Laurel. He took note of the three anointed standing in the corner with Snake Eyes, talking amongst themselves.

“Alright, everyone enjoy this moment... What's this?” Stanley asked as he surveyed Oliver's shirt

“What's what?” Oliver asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Stanley tugged lightly at his shirt. 

“Your buttons are undone.” Ashe, their cook as well as performer, stated as he jogged on the spot beside them.

“Your buttons are wrong.” Stanley clarified.

“Did something happen?” Aria asked as they worked on doing a last minute shine of their crown.

“Huh...” Oliver stated, giving a goofy grin. He wasn't about to let Stan know he had been making out with Laurel. He had to cover for her, at least until he talked to him about the fact that she was here.

“No.... no no no no no no no no.... Really???” Stanley laughed as the other members of the troop started to chuckle. “Are you kidding me? Record this.” he said looking at Deline.

“I will fix it.” Deline said as she stepped up and started to fix his shirt, much like how his mother would fix his shirt when he was younger.

“No no no...” Oliver started as he raised his hand to rub his forehead letting Deline work.

“Transition?” Stanley asked hopefully.

“No no no no no no.” Oliver replied in a scale like manner as he gently rubbed his face, trying to think on his cover story.

“Wait what?” Ashe asked, still jogging.

“What's happening?” Aria asked, her naive nature shining through causing Sebastian to laugh harder.

Oliver suddenly had an idea. “It was one dancer okay.” he whispered harshly but loud enough for the group to hear him.

“Oh,” Aria remarked as the group chuckled. “I thought we were here to...”

“As long as you didn't pick anything up it's fine.” Stan replied cutting Aria off.

“If I had known that was on the table, that would have..never mind.” Aria finished.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked Deline.

“I am fixing your shirt, sir.” she replied happily, as was her nature.

Oliver sighed as the group's focus seemed to switch to Ashe, who was still jogging in place. Stanley started to use his fan to cool him down a bit.

“I can't stop, I have too much energy if I stop.” he stated.

“What on earth happened to you?” Aria asked.

“I don't know.” Oliver replied out of habit.

“Not you... You” they asked, motioning to Ashe.

“No... that's what I'm referring to.” Oliver clarified.

“Oh” Aria said softly.

“I got a really hot spicy drink that made me go really fast.” Ashe explained, showing no sign of stopping his jogging.

“Just remember. Excitement and nervousness are just energy use that energy in your performance.” Sebastian encouraged.

“There was a guy in a fez and a red robe and then there were these three people. One of them was wearing red, one of them was wearing red and grey and one of them was wearing grey. Then I got a drink.” Ashe replied really quickly trying to explain what had happened.

“Was this a hallucination?” Jessica asked, speaking up for the first time since they entered the VIP suite.

Stanley spoke up, showing a level of actual concern. “Describe Red Fez...” he asked as he looked as Ashe.

“Red fez...ah.. had a fan and a drink...”

“Glasses?” Stan inquired.

“Yeah glasses.”

“Okay” Stanley replied, making mental notes.

“Had a kinda leopard print sash...”

“Facial hair?” Stanley inquired further.

“Yeah” Ashe nodded as Deline finished fixing Oliver's shirt.

“Mother would approve.” she stated as she admired her work.

“Alright everybody we have a complication.” Stanley said to the group.

“I’m sorry, what?” Aria asked.

Oliver stood calmly, simply looking at his partner. He was already aware of this person's presence in the hotel, as he had ran into the man earlier. He had been lucky though as the person in question had mistaken him as his brother Gunther.

“The Counsellor of Walay, number two in the nation is here, in this hotel.”

“Yeah.” Oliver replied simply.

“What?!” Aria exclaimed.

“Probably going to be in this suite very soon.” Stan brought up.

Oliver made a face. “I already talked to him. He thinks I'm Gunther and that I'm here undercover. I asked him not to blow my cover.”

“Who's Gunther?” Fox Trap asked looking at Oliver.

“He's my twin brother who also happens to be the advisor for the King of Slate.” Oliver explained quietly. “But that is not important. We should go get ready our performance is about to begin.” Oliver said as he motioned to one of the exits.

As the troop left, Oliver noticed Stanley looking out a window into the lobby.

“Stan, are you okay?” Oliver asked as he crossed to him.

“If I wasn't going to kill him before, I am going to kill him now” Stanley said quietly under his breath.

“Who? What are you talking about?” Oliver asked as he looked out the window, trying to find what Stan had seen.

“Red Dog. Mr. Dodger... Not only did he show up here at the hotel after we paid him off... He brought her along with him.” Stan replied, his eyes locked on a spot in the lobby.

“Stan, I'm not seeing what you are seeing. Who is here?” Oliver asked, searching for this mystery person.

Stanley pointed into the crowd. Oliver followed Stanley's line of sight down below; headed into the Coconut Room was Dodger with a laughing Laurel on his arm.

***  
“I am sorry our seats are not together. My crew and I are sitting back there a bit.”

“It's quite alright. Bogs will keep me company.” she replied.

“It's been really good catching up La.... Eliza. I hope we can run into each other more often now that I know you are on the circuit.”

“I can't promise anything. I'm heading further into Slate tomorrow.” 

“Well, if the fates are kind, maybe we will run into each other again some time.” Dodger said with a smile.

“Perhaps we shall. And thank you Dodger, I know it is not easy for you to be yourself. You are such a method actor.” she said with a kind smile. “It is nice to see the real you once in a while. Now just stay out of trouble and away from my brother.”

Dodger took her hand in his. “It's always easy around you,” he said as he lifting her hand to gently kiss the back of it. “And I will do my best. Good night my friend.”

“Good night Dodger.” she replied as he turned and made his way back to his friends who were waiting by their seats.

Laurel smiled and took her seat as Bogs took the seat next to her.

“If I may, it seems like you had some fun after all, ma'am.”

“I did, Bogs. I haven't seen Dodger since I graduated school. He came up in Julies Yard. After Stanley, Oliver and Gunther all left, we became really close, but only as friends, we both made sure to make that clear. He had a lot of pressure from his father to become the best. I'll be honest, he always was but his father wanted him to do better... Anyway, back to business. I want you to record this. I think Mama Faye will enjoy seeing her son perform.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

Laurel smiled and busied herself by reading over the program that had been printed for the performance. She chucked at Stanley's picture. “Oh brother, will you ever put that fan away?”

“He still has a fanl?” Bogs asked.

“I think he was born with one in his hand. As long as I can remember, he has always had one on his person. He would even get in trouble at school for having it out.” she answered with a shake of her head. She gave a quick glance at Oliver's picture before shutting it. “Any idea on how long before they start?”

“The special guests have just reached their seats so they should be starting any minute now.” Bog noted, ready for the show.

Laurel nodded and gave the room a quick look over. She could see Snake Eyes sitting in the box seats with three very important looking people. “Bogs, confirm the three people sitting with Snake Eyes in the box seats are the Anointed.”

Bogs gave a quick looking, doing the scan as quickly as possible. “Referencing... Confirmed. The people sitting with Mr. Capone are Convoker, Evoker, and Invoker.”

“Well then... At least I now know who their general target is. Bogs, see if you can't keep a general idea of where those three are as often as possible.” Laurel said in a hushed whisper as the house lights went down. Laurel noticed that it was a packed house. “At least they can make people think they know what they were doing.” she thought as the curtain rose.

Laurel watched in wonder as the play progressed. The boys had assembled were actually quite good. She made note to comment to Aria that she thought they were a fantastic stage actor and sold their part well. 

The play progressed and the story came to a scene that had Stanley's and Oliver's characters locked in combat. Fighting for the Princess. Stanley's character wanted her to return to the palace to fulfill an obligated marriage while Oliver's character fought to let her follow her heart and be with the man she loved. Laurel watched as the pair portrayed the fight convincingly as Oliver overpowered Stanley. Then he looked out at the audience to deliver his line. Laurel was sure he looked right at her, their eyes meeting as he declared “We live short lives in the world. Thrones will always have bodies to sit in them, but hearts are lucky to find their match.” He let Stanley fall to the stage floor, not breaking eye contact until the curtain closed. Had he said that to her? But several voices behind her broke her out of that train of thought. 

“Oh he looked right at me.” One young woman said as she swooned.

“No he was looking at me!” her seatmate replied to her.

Laurel rolled her eyes. Of course Oliver would make every woman in the room think he had been speaking to them. But as the final scene started and Aria pulled the stage prop dagger away from his stomach and he fell to the floor dead, the shear number of women he had affected became clear as woman around the room let out a collective gasp.

“Oh brother.” she whispered with a roll of her eyes as she watched the play conclude. The room filled with applause as the curtain fell. Laurel had to give it to the troop, they had put on a convincing production. She and Bogs both joined as the audience stood for the standing Ovation as the cast came out for their bows.

“End recording. Shall I send it to Mama Faye now?”

“Yes, include a note. Say we felt she would want to see her son’s acting. I think she will enjoy it. Once we can move, we should head down to the docks and see what time we can load our things. I would like to be gone from here as early as we can. I'm doing that last show at ten thirty. Once that’s done I'll pack my change of outfits in my dressing room and then we'll be good to go onto our next spot.” Laurel thought out loud.

“Shall we pack up as much as we can tonight so you can take it a little easier in the morning?” Bogs suggested.

“That is a great idea. Well head down the docks now and then come back to do that. But we should not stay up too late. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” she said as she stood up from her chair.

“Yes ma'am. Lead on and I will be right behind you.” he replied as he stood up. “Or would you like me to go first and clear a path through the crowd?

“We are in no rush Bogs, but please stay close to me. There are a lot of people here.”

The pair joined the crowd of the theatre goers on the slow march to the theatre doors, but instead of following the sea of people to the casino or elevator, they headed for the exit and stepped into the crisp port air. They walked briskly as Laurel was still in her evening gown, but she found that it was still pleasantly nice.

As they reached the dock, they found the Eel already there, and her captain just disembarking.

“ah Peregrine.... A little chilly to be outside dressed like that don't you think?” The captain greeted when he saw the pair of them approaching. He was an older, scruffy looking man but he was as sharp as ever. And no one in the Menagerie had the same level of sea knowledge as him.

“Ah come on now, Sea Turtle. I would have thought you would have had thicker skin than that. Guess it goes to show that a land girl like me is tougher than an old sea dog such as yourself.” Laurel joked. 

“You got me there, miss. Mr. Bogs, it's good to see you too.” He said as he reached out and shook Bogs' hand.

“It's good to see you too captain” Bogs replied in his respectful way.

“How was your journey?” Laurel asked.

“Uneventful, which is how I like them. How are things here?”

“The team seems to have things under control but a lot could still go wrong. Can you have your ship ready to go early tomorrow?” she asked

“You know I always keep my ships ready. Do you think this extraction will come to that?”

“Oh I hope not, but the problem with these high value targets is that anything can go wrong in a moment.” she replied, looking back up at the casino. “But we don't know. We have to be ready for anything. Now, what time can we bring our stuff down? We have the most, as Bogs and I have been here a week” 

“Whenever you'd like. I sleep here on the boat, so at your earliest convenience, miss. I would recommend putting your things in the special holding in the bottom of the boat, just in case.” Sea Turtle replied. “You never know, like you said.”

“Understood.” Bogs said with a nod of his head.

“Thank you captain.” Laurel said with a smile.

“Now Peregrine. I know that you are tough, but I think you should head up to the casino now. Something is going to happen tonight... I can feel it.” Sea Turtle commented.

Laurel nodded. “If anyone else told me that, I would laugh. But knowing your track recorder, Bogs, we better head back.” 

“Good night, Captain.” Bogs said with a slight bow as the pair began to head back up towards the Casino.

Not many people were still in the streets as the pair made their way through the town. People had long since grown early as the evening had gone on, making their way home some time ago. As such, they were surprised when someone emerged from a dead end street.

“Get behind me, Ma'am.” Bogs said as he stepped in front of her. “Identify yourself.” he ordered the person ahead of them.

“My name is Devon.” Replied a familiar voice.

“Stand down, Bogs. That's just Stanley.” Laurel replied. “Aren't you a little far from your troop?” she replied as she stepped around Bogs to look at her brother.

“You!!! Ohhhh, I have words for you little sister!” Stanley spat as he marched down the road and stopped in front of them. “What the heck are you doing here with Dodger?” He demanded harshly.

“Dodger? I'm not here with Dodger.”Laurel replied as her brows crinkled.

“Don't lie to me, Sis. I saw you two together earlier before the play!”

Laurel chuckled. “We ran into each other. He was a gentleman and bought me dinner before the show. We are good friends. We became good friends once you, Oliver, and Gunther finished school.”

“I don't approve. You can't date him.” Stanley said firmly.

“Date him?” Laurel felt herself getting angry. “We haven't seen each other in seven years and now you emerge out of nowhere and think you can tell me what relationships I can and can't have? That's rich.”

“I am your brother.” he stated, brows furrowing.

“Yes, a point both you and Oliver have both made to me today.” She said cutting him off. “You saw Oliver?” 

“Yes and I asked him not to tell you I was here. I was trying to stay out of your way and let you do your job while I would focus on mine.” Laurel replied, fighting to keep her voice down.

“Oh, you are here for work?”

“Sir, have you not seen the posters all over the casino for her show? She's been here a week and is leaving tomorrow.” Bogs interjected.

“You're a lounge singer?” Stanley said as he looked at his sister in disbelief.

Laurel chuckled again. “Wow, Ivan was right. You really only care about yourself, don’t you?” 

“I've been busy.” Stanley tried to defend himself.

“Sorry brother, that line does not fly with me. My own brother doesn't care enough about me to check up on me, let alone learn what it is I do for a living. Well, neither did Oliver, and now his mother is my employer.” Laurel replied calmly.

“Wait... what? I’m confused.” Stanley said as he tried to process the information Laurel just dropped.

“We run in the same circles, big brother.” 

“So your... your employer... is...”

“My employer has the most beautiful Silver Mink. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it.” she cut in causing Bogs to smirk.

“I... I can't understand... how she keeps... her Dove Tails so white...” Stanley replied slowly, still trying to figure what was going on.

“...And her Peregrine Talons so sharp.” Laurel finished, smirking. 

Stanley starred at his sister for a long moment. “YOU?!?!”

“Yes Stan, I am your emergency contact. Silver Mink sent me ahead so I could get to know the place and how everything works around here.”

Stan looked his sister over and then at Bogs. “And that would make you like GOAT?”

“Yes I am Bogs.” 

He looked back at his sister. “So... you... you didn't come here with Dodger to help him annoy me?” 

“No. I was having a rough day. He saw my posters and knew I was here and when he saw me, he knew that I need a pick me up. So, as a good friend would, he helped cheer me up. We caught up over dinner, he walked me to my seat at the performance, and then we said goodbye as I am to leave with you on the Eel as per Silver Mink's instructions... Why??” She asked, suddenly suspicious of her brother.

“Oh no reason...” Stanley said. “I should go and try to find Oliver.”

“What were you doing out here any way?” Laurel asked as she started to walk towards the alley he emerged from. “I know this area. That's a dead end.”

“Wait... Eliza you should know...” Stanley started but was stopped as Bogs grabbed his shoulder. 

Eliza made her way to the alley and slowly looked down towards the wall at the end. In the dim light coming from a single light on one of the buildings, she could make out the shape of a body lying on the ground.”Oh no...” she gasped and ran into the darkness. She faintly heard Bogs and Stanley following her, but she was too focused on what she was going to find at the end.

As she approached, she was certain she saw two dark tall shadows step away from him and into the shadows but she let the thought pass as she dropped down beside Dodger. She quickly checked and saw his breathing was shallow. ‘He’s dying… No…’ Her mind spoke, though only she could hear the thoughts. Her voice caught in her throat a moment, processing what she saw.

“Fuck. I said to stay out of trouble.” she whispered as Bogs walked up with Stanley, holding him by the arm. She ignored them and gently lifted his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on his cooling skin. She saw his eyes open a little and look at her. He tried to speak. “No no no. Save your strength my friend. You don't need to talk. Just rest. I am here. I am not going to leave you. Not here, not now.” she watched as he smiled softly and closed his eyes. For the first time since she met him, she felt that she wasn't looking at a mask or a character, but rather the real Dodger. As she sat there, she watched as his breathing slowed and finally stop. She felt the tears on her face as his complexion began to pale. “Goodbye Dodger... Thank you.” She managed as she carefully crossed his hands on his chest before leaning down and gently placed a soft kiss on his brow. The emotions and thoughts running through her mind were overwhelming. The angry she worked so hard at keeping under control threatened to boil up and spill over. She knew she needed to calm down. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and wipe away the tears from her face before she stood up, she turned her attention once more to her brother. “You better be glad we are on a mission, but once we are out of here tomorrow, you are going to get an earful. And just like my name suggests, my talons are sharp. Now, let's get inside.” 

“Oh... I can't” Stanley replied.

“Can't what??” Laurel asked sharply.

“Can't go back inside.... we got kicked out.”

“What happened??? No.” She silenced, realizing there was a better way to get the answers. “I'll have Deline fill me in through Bogs. Where are you guys going to be?” Laurel asked, getting more frustrated by the Minute.

“We are at the Pineapple Prince...”

“Tell Oliver I'll be in touch. Now get out of my sight before I send you to join him...” she replied looking down at Dodger.

“Laurel...” Stanley said as he took a step towards her.

“I mean it Stanley! Get out of here!” She spat.

Stanley took a step back and nodded before he turned and quickly left the ally, leaving them alone.  
Bogs watched as he left before turning to look at Laurel. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I'm going to kill Stanley. Dodger didn't deserve this. He was just trying to make his father proud.” she said as more tears started to roll down her cheeks. “I may never forgive Stanley for this...” She said as she wiped her face again. “But for now I need to focus on what we are here to do. For now, let's go inside. I know that I saw something in the shadows as I approached and I don't want to stay here any longer.” Laurel said as she looked around the alley again before heading out of the alley.

As they approached the main doors of the lobby, Laurel noticed the Counsellor of Walay standing by the doors. She made eye contact with him and he paled. He quickly pulled out his white paper fan and started to use it. Laurel smiled and walked over, stopping right beside him.

“Good evening Counsellor. It's been awhile.”

“I am so sorry Ma'am. I didn't know you were here. I was just leaving.” he replied, as he started to sweat.

“Smart move, Londo. You remember what I said. I could destroy you with one word if I saw you again, and I am not in a good mood right now.” Laurel said quietly.

“Oh look, my envoy. Have a good night, Ma'am” Londo said as he hurried away.

“Ma'am, what was that?” Bogs asked after they crossed the lobby and stepped into the empty elevator car.

“I was on a mission a few months ago and I found him where a counsellor shouldn't be. I let him go with his life and said I wouldn't be as nice if I ever saw him again. Good to see he remembered me. At least he will be out of the way tomorrow.” 

“Understood. I must say, you are very scary when you are angry.” Bogs said as the doors opened on their floor and headed to their room. 

Laurel quickly opened the door and went inside. “I just need tomorrow to come so that we can finish what we need to get done here and be on our way. I don't think I ever want to come back.” She said as she sat on the foot of her bed. “I don't think I can hold myself together any more. I am going to take a bath, a nice long hot bath and let Peregrine fall aside for a moment and mourn the loss of my friend.” she said as she looked at Bogs as he approached after locking the door. “While I do so, would you please contact Deline and find out what happened that got the troop kicked out of the hotel?”

“Of course. And Laurel... take the time you need.” Bogs said. 

Laurel nodded and disappeared into the washroom, closing the door behind her.

Bogs waited a few moments before crossing to the balcony doors of their room and stepped outside, shutting the door almost fully. Once he was sure Laurel couldn’t hear him, he was joined by two shadows. The darker one spoke first.

“Collection, what have you discovered?

“Storyteller, I believe that Laurel may be aware of the presence of the Timeless. I think the shock of seeing her friends die was enough to open her eyes to our existence.” Bogs replied but in a voice that was more monotone and far less robotic sounding. It carried an air of sophistication that was not normal for Bogs.

“Forgive me, Storyteller.” the fainter shadow spoke up, addressing the first shadow. “Do we want her to know about us?”

“Yes Trace, I think she will be of use to us.” The one called Storyteller replied. “Collection, I want you to stay with her to the best of your abilities. I understand that you have a role to play here, but do your best. She may need to be alone for a bit in order to see if her eyes are truly opened or if it is just the shock of tonight.”

Bogs nodded. “Understood, Storyteller.”

“Things may get more interesting here yet,” Storyteller added. “Do get in contact with Maker. It is helpful to have you here with Laurel and Maker with Oliver and Stanley.” He finished, the two shadows faded into the night.

Bogs waited a moment on the balcony. Yes, he was a being with more power than even this articulated body, but he had come to care for Laurel in his own way and he really didn't want to see her get more hurt than she already was. However, the story must play out the way that it was meant too. He just hoped it wouldn't break Laurel in the end.


	2. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an explosive conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I have been trying to get this posted for weeks but I kept having tech issues. Hopefully this works.

“Okay, let me get this straight...”Laurel said as she cleaned off her make up. “Not only did my brother drug two of the three anointed of Rasa, he did it right in front of Mr. Capone? That is why they got kicked out?” 

“Yes, that is what Deline reported to me.” Bogs replied as he closed a trunk.

“I am going to kill him.”Laurel replied as she stood and went behind the Soji screen to change.

“You mean more then you already were? I would maybe hold off on that. Deline also included that Stanley is to meet with the female anointed for breakfast and hopefully figure out if she is the one they are to help.”

“Wait... So Stanley acted tonight without knowing which one was their target?” She asked clarifying the situation as she stepped out from behind the screen in her sleepwear.

“Affirmative.”

She shook her head. “And he wonders why he hasn't been promoted higher up, but he acts as if this was his first mission.” she said as she packed her dress away and sat on the edge of the bed. “Alright, we need to make a plan for tomorrow.”

“Tonight, while you are sleeping, I will move down as much of our belongs down to the Eel. Then once we are ready tomorrow and you are doing your last show, i will move the rest. Then we will be able to go right into helping Oliver and Stanley, if they need the help by that time that is.”

“That sounds like a great plan. I can not wait to be gone from this place.” she replied as she turned down the sheets of her bed.

“If you wanted, you could skip the show tomorrow.” Bogs suggested.

“As tempting as that is, that would not be wise due to the contract. Mr. Capone could show up with his security team and jeopardize the mission.” 

Bogs nodded. “Oh, incoming transmission from Silver Mink.”

“Accept of course.” she replied as she climbed onto her bed.

“Hello... can you hear me?”

“Good Evening Silver Mink, we can hear you. How can we help you?”

“I want to let you know that I had to pull Chameleon Song off your mission. A situation arose in Carnelia and I need their skill set.”

“Understood.”

“I have sent word to Goat to contact you should an emergency arise. Otherwise, just continue as you were.”

“Understood ma'am. Thank you for the update.”

“I want you to tell Oliver and Stanley.”

“Two quick questions. Do they know about Chameleon Song? And can I send Bogs to do it?” Laurel asked.

“Something wrong? I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity?”

“Its not that. I had a run in with my darling big brother after he screwed up and may still try to strangle him.” Laurel replied. “With that in mind, id rather try and hold off on that till the mission is complete.”

Silver Mink thought for a moment. “Yes, it would be quiet alright. Bogs, I want you to go find them as soon as this call is done.” 

“Understood Ma'am” Bogs replied. “Transmission terminated. Will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yes, Ill be alright. I am going to try and get some sleep. Need to have energy for tomorrow.”

“Alright. I will be back.” he said as he picked a room key.

“Sounds good... Don't kill Stanley... I reserve the right.” she added. She heard him chuckle before the door opened then closed.\

**

Meanwhile, across town at a run down hotel called the Pineapple Prince, Oliver, Stanley, Deline, Ashe, Jessica and Sebastian sat in a room, discussing what to do next.

“So... um... well as you can see, things have...” Oliver started, standing in an open area of the room. It was a good size room, but the owners of the hotel had stuffed three beds into the room which took up most of the space. A lone chair sat in the corner by a very small desk. It was obvious that this room was meant for a larger group to simply get some rest, not to have a meeting to plan out a master plan.

“Gone Belly up?” Jessica finished, speaking from her spot in the single chair in the room.

Oliver nodded his agreement as Ashe started to speak.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked as he stood up from his spot at the end of one of the three beds that was stuffed into the small room

“yea.” Oliver replied.

“Can i punch him for putting poison in my food?” he asked as he motioned to Stanley.

“No...” Oliver started before pausing to think. “Not yet... maybe later.” he settled on.

“After we are done.” Stanley offered, knowing the chef had every right.

Oliver quickly got the group to focus. “So for now, just know that everyone has done perfectly, everyone has done great. You have all played your roles... and that is a good thing.” He quickly did a head count. “Where is our friend?”

Everyone quickly looked around to see who he was talking about.

“Oh yes... um Aria...” Stanley said as he looked outside.

“Did you send them on...” Oliver started to ask Stanley as the room filled with murmurs.

“I ah saw them outside taking some air earlier.” Sebastian said from his spot near the head of a bed nearest the back wall.

“It was part of the mission... Wink” Deline said. Oliver hated when she did that.

“Yes, part of the mission... Okay, focus,” He said, trying to gather his thoughts. “Alright. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Anyway. So just know you all played your parts quite well.” he repeated before adding “And don't worry about anything you have seen or heard, the plan is actually is still on track.”

“Are we going to be killed by the government?” Jessica asked.

“That is a good question.” Ashe added as he looked at her then at their leaders.

“And... and... which government would be good to know too.” Sebastian added

“Also good.” Ashe commented

“Well know this. You are also going to be paid. As of right now, we are just a bunch of idiot actors in the eyes of the Walaian government.” Oliver explained.

“'yeah...” Sebastian replied

“And a crocked villain” Ashe murmured looking at Stanley.

“And again, everything is going great.” Oliver said as he shot Stanley a glare. “And he's just... as far as the casino and the government are concerned, he;s just an idiot who puts poison in a bunch of random people's food.”

“I made that food...” Ashe replied

“Look, it was probably delicious, they didn't even notice the poison.” Oliver said trying to defuse the situation.

“It's... It's on principle, I don't put thing that people don't order n their food as a chef.” Ashe countered.

“It was a mild sedative.” Oliver attempted again.

“Mild??? When they took one bite of the chocolate Mousse that I served them, they... thunk-ed.” Ashe retorted, using his one hand to make a falling motion as he did.

“First of all, the one guy ate the whole thing in one bite. That is relevant.” Oliver countered.

“That's... true.” Ashe conceded.

“I would not want to see a heavy sedative with that guy.” Sebastian commented wit a shake of his head.

“Oh no, he would have collapsed harder.” Oliver confirmed. “Um, anyway we are still going to need everyone's help with the rest of this.” he continued as he looked at the rest of the group.

“I...I... I'm in it for the long haul” Ashe replied as he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

“Just know we probably wont need to go into the casino anymore.” Oliver stated.

“I mean, I might still be able to get in with my chef... maybe” Ashe offered.

“I wouldn't risk it. “Oliver replied as he pointed at the man.

“Fair.” he replied with a nod of his head.

“We might need your expertise else where. At a specific breakfast.” Oliver replied as he turned to look at Stanley. 

“I may or may not be having breakfast, as you remember...” Stanley started.

“He's not going to remember...” Oliver whispered as he looked out the lone window.

“with Invoker.” Stanley finished.

“One of our targets, he's meeting up wit one of our targets for breakfast.” Oliver summarized quickly.

“I mean, with my culinary ability. I can basically walk into any food service place and get a job instantly.” Ashe replied.

“That was my hope.” Oliver said resting his cheek on his fist, looking at Ashe.

“alright, um... you should do that before I get there... with the fist shift... for prep and all the rest.” Stanley confirmed, making it obvious that he didn't know what he was talking about but making sure that everyone was on the same page.

“Yeah... I mean I'll have to get up real early.” Ashe said as he looked at his wrist. “Well I don't have a watch.”

“It's It's going to be in a couple of hours.” Oliver replied.

“Oh good. I can start drinking.” Ashe replied.

“I didn't know you stopped.” Oliver said mildly surprised.

“I didn't know I'd stopped either.” Ashe replied, looking at his leader.

“Um...” Oliver said looking over at his partner, pointing to the man. “Do you have the time for the other... part?” He asked with a slight shake of his hand.

“oh... um... yes... ah...” Stanley thought out loud.

“Tomorrow?” Oliver guessed

“tomorrow at ten.” Stanley responded. 

“Tomorrow at ten.” Oliver confirmed “alright, perfect”

“Other part?” Jessica Questioned, sounding bored and done with the entire situation.

“Nothing to be concerned about... just don't stand near the entrance of the uh... casino tomorrow at ten.” Oliver instructed.

“Gotcha” Sebastian said, drawing out the word.

“Maybe till more like the thirty, just in case” Stanley suggested.

“how about tomorrow, just stay away from the west facing doors. If you have not reason to be there, don't be there.” Oliver finished.

“okay.” Jessica replied with a simple nod of her head.

“Don't worry about it.” Oliver said, motioning to Sebastian without actually looking at the man. Sebastian simply responded with a nod of his head, which the group copied.

Oliver looked and made eye contact with Stanley. “Um.. yeah perfect.”

“Okay,” Stanley replied

“Okay,” Oliver replied. “You got that?” he said again, making sure Stanley actually understood what he was suppose to do. He had a strong feeling that his partner didn't realize how much was riding on this.

“I'll take care of... Invoker... um” Stanley turned to look at Ashe. “Come with me, we will head there right now.”

Ashe shook his head as if it was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do.

“You two Invoker.” Oliver confirmed.

“Yes...” Stanley replied as he scanned the rest of the group. “Oliver can handle one on his own, you two, work together and get the third one.”

“There is one thing that I'm a little worried about...” Sebastian said

“Yes?” Oliver and Stanley replied in near unison.

“Dodger? Cause he's kind of a... he likes to get his fingers into everything. Kinda worried he's going to how up and...” Sebastian continued

“Don't worry about it?” Stanley quickly cut in.

“Okay...” the bigger man replied

“Dodger is dead. He will not be a problem any longer.” Deline replied in her monotone voice.

“What?!?” Jessica said in shock.

“Excuse me??” Ashe interjected.

“Wh...What?” Sebastian stuttered while Oliver just looked shocked.

“Dodger is dead. He will...” Deline start to repeat.

“Don't worry. Let's not talk about it any further.” Stanley cut in.

The troop stuttered, trying to talk through the news they had just been given.

“No. I think this is a thing we need to talk about right now.” Oliver said, looking at Stanley. 

“Well now we all are implicated i suppose?” Ashe stated as Sebastian started to shut down.

Oliver glared at his partner. What had he done? “Don't worry about it.” Oliver said to Sebastian, trying to calm him down. “Dodger is an actor, its an acting thing. It's... it's fine”

“Aria isn't dead, is she?” Jessica asked, concern filling her voice.

“No... not to my knowledge.” Stanley replied confidently.

“Can i ask you three to leave for a second?” Oliver asked, wanting a moment with his friend to better get a grasp of the situation.

“I think... I think we're are here... as one... I think we should stay as one.” Ashe replied, sounding confident in his idea. The other two nodded their agreement.

“Okay.” Oliver conceded before looking at Stanley again, looking eyes with the man. “Did you kill him?” 

“Stanley paused for a moment, trying his best to get the right words. “He made a promise...”

Oliver let out a sigh of frustration. “I specifically ordered you not to do it here!” he managed to say as Sebastian started to hyperventilate.

Stanley thought again. “Not exactly...” he countered. “The Papaya Queen.”

“Yeah?” Oliver replied, sounding annoyed and hoping it would make Stanley get to the point a little faster.

“I didn't do it there.”

Oliver messaged his temples. There were moments when he wanted to kill Stanley, but all the other instances paled in comparison to this situation that was being laid out before him. “Okay...”

“It's in Walay...” Stanley stated, dig a little deeper into the hole he was in.

“I meant in Walay.... But Okay... I'll be more specific on where you should and shouldn't lo;; people next time.” Oliver replied as his attention turned to Sebastian. “Sorry.” he added, directing it to the man beside him as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

“It's just... we came up in Julies Yard...” He managed to reply through a sniffle.

“Why are you sad?” Deline asked, causing Ashe to become slight dumbfounded.

“Cause an old friend is dead... I just....” Sebastian replied, obviously still processing.

“Are we suppose to cry now?” she asked, looking around the group for answers.

“I gave him every chance to leave.” Stanley added, directing his comments to no one but Sebastian.

“I know I... he was obstinate I know.” Sebastian answered with a nod of his head, acknowledging the words from Stanley.

Oliver hummed softly, trying to think for a moment.

“But the show must go on,” Sebastian said, switching off his emotions and pulling himself together. “Yeah?... The plays the thing. We still got one more play to make...”

Oliver nodded. “As I know this is an emotional trying time, I'm going to give you a potential out if you are not for this.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I made an agreement. I'm a man of my word. I'll see it through.” 

“Okay... Okay... So I'm going to need you to team up and ah... which is the taller one?” Oliver asked.

“Convoker I believe.” Stanley replied.

“Okay so um... Were going to need you to wait a little far away from the casino doors to track him.” Oliver instructed.

“Also uh.. keyword, that if we hear we know it's the right person.... What Pop told me... told us.” Stanley brought up.

“Yes...”Oliver nodded, waiting for Stanley to get to the point.

“If you hear them say Myca cats are all the rage lately, that's the person we are pulling out.” Stanley explained.

“So if you run into them and they recognize you, you strike up a conversation. Be like “I've been thinking about getting a cat recently, what breed do I go with” and they answer that phrase, lead them to the ship in the docks called the Eel.” Oliver explained.

“Yes.” Stanley confirmed.

“Make our slippery escape?” Sebastian joked.

“Pretty much.” Stanley replied, nodding his head.

“Yes...” Oliver added

“Did the person who made or named that ship know hoe pretty much on the nose that was? That seems like...” Ashe asked,

“Oh one hundred percent.” Stanley said with a grin.

“Guaranteed.” Oliver confirmed.

“Is that going to blow our cover?' Jessica questioned, her concern obvious in her voice.

“oh no... um... so I'll say this to you... It's a Walaian Ship... a Walaian government vessel.” Oliver replied.

The troop sat stunned for a moment.

“Well all right then.” Jessica managed

“Don't ask too many more questions than that... any further questions will probably get you killed.” Oliver warned.

“Do they need to be awake when we get them on the ship?” Jessica questioned.

“No no by all means” Oliver replied.

Deline moved quickly. “She asked another question, as I suppose to kill her now?” she asked.

“No” Oliver answered quickly with a slight smile.

“understood” Deline acknowledged.

“Can I ask one more question without the threat of death?” Ashe asked.

“Yes.” Oliver replied, looking at the cook.

“I think you just asked another question.” Sebastian noted

“He did.” Deline confirmed

“Can I ask several more questions?” Ashe corrected.

“Sure.” Oliver replied, slightly bemused.

“I don't know what they are?” He asked, motioning to Deline.

“Yea?” Oliver encouraged.

“Can... Can you answer that question?” Ashe pushed.

“All I can say is this...” Oliver stopped to think.

“They don't eat, they don't drink, they don't sleep.” Ashe listed. 

“Deline may not look that strong, but she can literally rip you in half.” Oliver replied

“This is true.” Deline added, sounding as proud as she could.

“That's... I... I... I'm known for mu being a lot stronger then I look too... but i can't really tear people in half. That's ah...” Ashe stammered.

“It's a feature, not a bug.” Stanley added.

“Thant is correct.” Deline said with a smile.

“Slate secrets.” Oliver added.

Ashe looked at him. “Is that like a pun on state secrets?” he asked

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yes... ya... sure.”

Suddenly, a knock on the door caused everyone's heads to snap up and look towards it.

“Were you expecting anyone? Jessica questioned.

“no... we weren't” Stanley replied as he looked at Oliver. He nodded and the two men slowly approached the door.

“who is it?” Oliver asked as Deline crossed to stand in front of the door.

“It's Bogs. I need to speak with you.” 

“Let him in.” Oliver said, looking at Deline. Stanley quickly crossed to the far side of the room.

“What is your problem?” Oliver asked as Deline opened the door.

“Nothing... Nothing at all.” Stanley replied as Bogs entered the room.

“Thank you Deline Cion #9 in all caps.”

“You are welcome Bogs #15.”

Bogs looked around the room till he saw Stanley. “You are safe for now Dove Tails. That is why I'm here and not your sister.” 

Oliver looked at Stanley, “What did you do???”

“Um... She... She may... may have found me right after my... encounter with Dodger... turns out... the two of them were super close friends...” Stanley replied.

Oliver felt slightly relieved, which he quickly hated himself for after. Yes, Laurel was single, but right now, he needed to be there for her as a friend. He wished he could get back into that hotel and go comfort her, and to apologize for what he did to her earlier, but he couldn't risk it. Sadly, he opted for what the moment would allow. “How... How is she?”

Bogs looked at him. “Ms. Laurel is... hurting... but she will get her tasks done.”

“Who is Laurel?” Jessica asked as she leaned forward a bit on her chair.

Bogs looked at her, performing a scan seeing what level of clearance she had. When it came back low, he continued. “Ms. Laurel is my partner, as Oliver and Stanley are partners. She also happens to be Stanley's younger sister. That is all I will say on that.” he answered as he looked back at Oliver. “I am here to tell you that Aria left the city after what happened at the hotel. They are safe, for those who wanted to know.”

Oliver nodded as Sebastian seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Oliver replied. “Thank you Bogs. We are glad that they are safe.” 

Bogs nodded. “We will make contact in the morning. Laurel has her final performance tomorrow to fulfill her contract at the Papaya Queen. We will then meet up with you and help with what your team needs.” 

“Message Deline when you two are ready to join us and we will be able to tell you where we are and what is going on.” Oliver replied.

“I shall let her know. Good night everyone. Stanley, remember, you are on thin ice. Watch your step and make your next move carefully.” Bogs said before he turned and exited the room.

“Can someone explain who he was?” Ashe asked.

“He's like her.” Stanley said as he motioned to Deline.

“Great.” Ashe replied, rubbing his temples. “I need a drink.”  
**

Laurel laid in bed, starring at the ceiling. Bogs had only been gone for a few minutes, but she knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She threw her blankets aside and got out of bed. She grabbed a long coat and the key to her room before heading to the elevator. She often visited the kitchens on nights like this. The kitchen staff often had goodies of all sorts cooling at this time and they never seemed to mind her coming down to grab a snack. She smiled as she stepped out into the lobby, which was surprisingly full given the hour, and made her way to the staff stairs that lead to the kitchen area of the hotel. The building was big enough that it housed two such areas, but this was the main one and was always the busiest.

Yet as she drew near the kitchen, she knew something was off. It was quiet, really quiet. As she pushed the door open the the expansive kitchen, she found it nearly deserted, everything was off and relatively clean. There was one person sitting on a counter at the far end of the space, from the smell in the air and the slit wisp of smoke, Laurel knew that they were enjoying a cigarette. As Laurel drew near, she knew who it was instantly.

“Good evening Chef Kathrine” she greeted carefully.

Kathrine turned quickly in Laurel's direction. “Oh, Eliza, hello. What brings you down here at this hour?”

“Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come down for a glass of milk and raid you're pantry a bit... If that is alright.”

“Be my guest.” she replied, motioning with her free hand. There are some cookies in that proffer that my guys haven't come back for yet. Have as many as you'd like.”

Laurel smiled. “That is very nice of you... If i may ask... where is everyone? Every other time i have been down here, there always dozens of people down here, working up a storm.” 

“Oh, they are all in the secondary kitchen tonight... had a feeling that... something was going to happen over here. Wanted them away from the area just in case.” 

Laurel looked at the woman closely. “Kathrine, are you alright?”

The woman looked at her. “No... I'm not. I'm tired.... tired of being here. This place is killing me.... I've been so focused on what i do here, I didn't care what i missed... I got a letter the other day that said my dad is sick. I asked Mr. Capone for the days off to go see him and he said no. I'm done with him. I'm leaving and going to go spend time with my family.” 

“Is that why your team is in the other kitchen? So you could have one more moment here and then slip off into the night?”

“part of it. I hate good byes.”

“Well, I wish you the best Kathrine Maybe I'll see you around one day. Who knows what the future holds.” Laurel said as she held out a hand to the chef.

Kathrine smiled and shook her hand. “Eliza, do me a favour.”

“Of course.”

“Take as many snacks as you like, but once you leave, please, don't come down here again...”

“Kathrine, what did you do?”

“Its just a small gas leak I've rigged. It will be a little explosion, not to much damage but enough to cause Mr. Capone a headache.” the chef said with a smile. “I'm thinking it should go off a little after twelve noon.”

Laurel smiled. “Do me a favour too?”

“what's that?”

“Find what really makes you happy, then be happy doing that.” she replied with a smile.

Kathrine nodded. “It's a deal.”

Laurel smiled and took a stack of cookies. “Its odd, i thought i smelt gas when i walked in here.” 

“Well i hope not. If two valves were open, that small explosion would get a lot bigger. Take care Eliza”

“You as well.” Laurel replied and she left the woman to say her quiet goodbyes in peace.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she noticed Bogs walking in and quickly waved him over.

“Ms. Eliza, I thought you said you were getting some rest.”

“I tried, but then i got hungry and went on a snack run. You know i cant sleep when I'm hungry.”

“Well, not to sound like Pop Weasel or Otter then Hades, but i must insist you get some rest.” Bogs replied as he called the elevator car.

“That is the plan.” she replied as the doors opened and the pair of them stepped inside. Once they were alone, her tone changed. “did you find them?”

“Yes. They are staying at the Pineapple Prince and Stanley was terrified of me might i add.” 

“It's me he should be worried about.” Laurel muttered.

“Oh he is. But has seen what Deline can do, so he is fully aware of what is in my capabilities... Oliver was worried about you... wanted to know if you were okay.”

“He likely asked cause I'm his best friends little sister.”

“No, the was genuine. He was worried about you. I ran the scan.”

Laurel felt herself smile a bit. “Well, okay. So you are going to move as much of our stuff as you can while i sleep?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Yes. Would you like me to do your dressing room too and get as much as i can out?”

“No. Don't worry to much about that. Who knows when the next time ill use it. Focus on our actual gear and belongs for now. Then maybe you could relax a bit.” Laurel replied as they walked down the hall to their room.

Bogs nodded as he opened the door for her. “That is a great plan Laurel. Ill even put in a new opal tonight so that i am all ready to go for tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” she replied as she climbed into bed. “ill see you in the morning” she added as she laid down and got comfy.

“Good night Laurel. Pleasant dreams.” bogs said. He was the last thing she heard before she drifted off.

The night past quickly, Laurel slept soundly in a dreamless sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of one of their trucks slamming shut.

“I am sorry Laurel, i tried not to let it drop but it slipped.”

Laurel chuckled as she yawned. “It's alright my friend. Its about the time I should be getting up anyway.” she replied as she looked around. “Wow, you have almost everything moved out already. I am impressed.”

“You were sleeping pretty soundly, but I also tried really hard to be as quiet as i could so that you could sleep.” 

“Thank you for that. I think that it would be best for me to get dressed and ready for the first part of our day so that we can clear the rest of the room and be out of here.” she said as she got out of bed.

“I believe that is a good idea. I have put your black work outfit in the restroom for you.” 

“Bogs my friend, you are always so good to me. Thank you.” she said as she crossed the room and disappeared into the restroom. She slipped into her light black pants and a matching black top. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail as she planned on doing her prep in the change room in the theatre, it made getting the stage easier some days. She gathered up her items and carried them out to her case. “ Alright, I think this is the last of my stuff in this room. Just what is left in my changing room.”

“Would you like me to scan the room to confirm this?” Bogs offered.

“If you could. I will always accept a confirmation check” she replied

Bogs nodded and looked around the room. “Scan complete. There is one item you missed. It is under your bed Laurel. I believe it is one of you lipsticks.”

Laurel looked where he instructed. She smiled as she picked up the small black tube. “Thank you Bogs.” she said as she examined the colour. “And its a favourite of mine. I would have been sad if I lost this.” she added as she got stood and put the cosmetic into her case.

“My pleasure. It is... 9:30. I will take the last cases from here to the Eel. You should make your way to the Guava room.”

“Excellent idea bogs. I am going to freshen up quickly here, wash my face and all that then head down. You go on ahead of me. I'll take the staff hallway to get to the theatre.” Laurel said as she went back into the rest room once more.

“Alright, I will be back shortly.” Bogs said as he grabbed the last cases and headed out into the hall.

Laurel smiled and took a few minutes and cleaned herself up more, making sure to put her self in the mindset of Eliza. She then gathered herself and head out of the room, passing a clock that read 9:45.

She took her time going down the hall and called the elevator. She smiled as she entered the elevator and rode by herself to the lobby. She took a deep breath and stepped off the car. She was slightly relieved to see that there were not many people around yet.

“Ms. Eliza?”

Laurel turned and saw one of the bell hops standing near by. “Hello Patrick, how can I help you?”

“Well... Since it your last morning here, would you be willing to sign an autograph to my mother? It's her birthday and I'm just on my way out to see her.” 

“Of course. Do you have something for me to sign?”

“I have one of the posters form your time here.”

“Perfect.” She replied as she went to the front desk and grabbed a marker. “Did she come to a show?”

“She came to three.”

Laurel smiled. “What's her name?”

“Cheryl.”

Laurel quickly wrote a heart felt message, thanking her for coming to see here several times and wished her a happy birthday, before signing her stage name. “There you go. Now get going to see her. “She said to Patrick as he picked up the poster.

“Thank you again,” he called as he ran out of the building.

Laurel turned back into the hotel as the clock by the desk started to chime ten o'clock.

Suddenly the room filled with light as a deafening explosion filled her ears. For a moment, she felt herself get thrown back from the blast, but she did not feel herself land.

**  
Oliver ran as fast as he could. There was no way that one open gas valve could have caused as explosion that big. Deline had made the calculations herself. He could hear Deline keeping up with him.

“Deline, what happened?”

“I don't know sir. My calculations were correct.”

“So what caused the blast to be that big?”

“Without all the data, I can not tell you sir. But I detect Bogs running towards the hotel as well.”

Oliver felt his heart stop. “Deline... Is Laurel with him?”

“That is a negative... Message from Bogs... Laurel was in the hotel.. He is unsure of which part though.” 

Oliver ran faster.

**

Laurel shook her head. Everything felt fine... why did she feel fine? She slowly looked around, everything was still, everything was calm, everything was wrong... She slowly stood up and looked around, what was going on.

“She is resilient.” a voice said softly, yet it seemed to cut through the silence.

“Yes, she is... But she is also smart as well as strong.” another voice replied, only this one seemed to speak with authority.

“Don't forget cunning.” a thing one added, this one having a slight feminine ring to their voice. 

“Deline?” Laurel whispered under her breathe.

“It seems that she can sense us.” another voice replied which caused her head to snap up, she knew that voice well.

But when she looked up, she was not greeted by her articulated partner or another articulate, but rather six people standing in a semi circle around her, watching her every move.

“Bogs? Deline? What is going on?” she asked as she looked at the two she recognized.

“Laurel,” One of the men said, stepping forward. She noticed he carried a book that seemed to radiate power, “you are about to die.”

“What? No... no I... I can't die... not now.”

“Storyteller... If I may...”

Laurel and the man she now knew to be called Storyteller, turned to look at the one she thought was Bogs. 

“Yes collection?” Storyteller asked.

Laurel studied him for a second as he stepped forward to stand beside her.

“Storyteller, I would like to stand up for this one.”

“I see... Explain your reasoning.” Storyteller stated as he stroked his chin

“For the last few months, I have been experiencing the world thought the articulate known as Bogs, much as Maker has been doing so through Deline. I have seen how she works and how she holds herself in even the most difficult situations. I would like put forward that should Laurel live through this explosion, she be gifted with the sight, much like Alister is in the kingdom of Slate. I believe she is the type of person we need to do out work...”

Laurel watched the man. He looked like Bogs, but held himself completely different and had an ere of superiority that almost made her afraid. He said he had been inside Bogs... what did that mean? If she lived, she would have to ask. For now, she figured it would be best to let these beings talked.

“And further more, she is able to balance out what Chaos Oliver and ,more often, Stanley do. The work she does maybe dark at time, but she strives for balance and does a lot of good int he world around her.

Storyteller thought for a moment. Laurel could see all the other beings were watching him to hear his judgment on this matter.

“Collection, this maybe the closest you've ever gotten to having a favourite.” Storyteller said with a smile.

“Maker has her agent of chaos, should i not have my agents of order? And in the days to come, i think it is important that balance be maintained.” Collection replied, maintaining his calm persona.

Storyteller thought for a moment before looking at Laurel. “It seems you have made an impression on the timeless, especially Collection. So I will give you a choice not many get. You could choose to die here and end your story. You can try to reason with me for the chance to return to your normal life, or I give you the sight. You continue to live your life as you would. However, you will see us when no one else can. We can talk with you and help you at times but we can also call upon you for help when we need something done.”

“Storyteller, may I ask a question.”

“You may.”

“With the third option, if i took it, would i know if Bogs is just Bogs or if... collection is present?”

Storyteller smiled a friendly smile, something that seemed to warm her from the inside out. “I like you Laurel, you ask the right question. You will know when Collection is in Bogs and when he is not.”

Laurel thought for a moment. “I'll take the third option then sir. I find myself wanting to know more about what you do.”

“Great, I can tell she will be an annoying one.” The Deline look-a-like said.

“Quiet Maker.” Storyteller said as he reached out and touched Laurel's head. “There, your mind is now open and you will see things as they are.”

She felt dizzy for a moment. When her head was cleared, she said “thank you Storyteller.”

“ For now, you'll wake up and find out what happened. Then you are to help Stanley and Oliver. Their mission is one we have great interest in. We will be watching.”

Laurel's eyes snapped open again. She was semi-buried under a pile of rubble and debris. Her ears were ringing but she could still make out the sounds of people crying and calling out for help while others were running around trying to help anyone they could. She slowly wiggled out of the rubble checking herself over before trying to stand to make sure that she could. Once she was one her feet, she took in what was around her. A large portion of the casino seemed to have been damaged. From what she could tell, the walls closet the the kitchen were completely gone, the elevator seemed to have been damaged but at the same time protected the desk and the people who worked there. The Casino portion of the building seemed to have had some more devastating damage done to it but Laurel didn't dare venture that way, afraid of what she would see. 

“Laurel!!!”

She spun around and saw Oliver, Deline and Bog rushing her way.

“Oliver...” she whispered as he tarted to hobble her way toward them.

As soon as Oliver reached her, he pulled her close and simply held her. “Thank goodness. You are alright. I would never have forgiven myself if i lost you.”

“I... I don't know what happened. I was on my way to do my show... The explosion was suppose to happen at noon...” she said, clinging to him.

Olive pulled back a bit to look at her. “Our explosion was always set for ten... but you should have been in your theatre by now...”

“One of the hotel staff wanted an autograph for his mother's birthday... oh I hope he is okay... and the one I'm referring to was set by Kathrine.. to blow at noon...”

“Oliver, if a second blast was set to go off later then ours... it would explain the larger explosion.” Deline replied as Laurel focused in on the being in front of her. To Laurel, she looked like he always had. Maybe she had dreamt the whole thing with the Timeless. But her eyes shifted to looking at Bogs. Everything was the same... except the eyes. His eyes looked white, completely white. He looked at her and gave a slight nod. She looked back at Deline who's eyes were suddenly white as well. Collection and Maker were here.

“Guys, we should go. There is still a job to do.” Laurel said looking back at Oliver. “And now, with the hotel destroyed, now is the right time to simply disappear.”

“What about your gear in the change room?” Collection asked, playing his part.

“Leave it. Ill never use it again and if i need to, I'll replace it. Right now, we need to get out of here.” Laurel replied. 

“Are you sure we shouldn't get you to the Eel to rest?” Oliver countered.

“No, I'm fine, and the windows to complete this mission is closing.” Laurel replied as she started to walk out the rubble ridden lobby.

Bogs quickly caught up with her.

“So... that wasn't a concision dream?” she whispered.

“No. You really are woken to the world as it actually is” Collection replied.

“So... I'm talking to Collection...” 

“Correct.”

“And... what exactly are you... what are the Timeless?”

“That maybe a conversation that is best had another time. For now, I can say we are small group of beings who watch the world and do what we can to monitor and correct events. The problem is, timeless don't always agree.”

“That is all i need for now. But this is a topic i would like to come back too.” Laurel replied as she looked around. “Um... Oliver, isn't two of you people carrying one of the anointed away?” she asked as she pointed down the road, at Jessica and Sebastian carrying the Convoker away from the blast.

“Okay... um... well... shit... They grabbed the wrong one.” Oliver said as he saw the two that she was talking about.

“They did.” Deline replied as the group found a quiet place to to talk, away from the carnage and craziness of the hotel.

“Okay... so that mean...” he continued, scratching his head, “that no one was tracking Evoker... something... the other target.” 

“Correct” Deline answered again.

“Did you guys plant any tracking devices?” Laurel asked.

“Yes, their tracking device is still active if you wish for me to find them.” Deline replied.

“We need to find where Evoker is, so let's get to him right now.” Oliver replied as he paced a bit.

“He's heading towards... a cafe.” Deline replied.

Oliver's head snapped up and he stopped his pacing as Laurel leaned against Bogs. “It wouldn't happen to be the same cafe that Stanley' at, would it?” Oliver asked as he stroked his chin.

Deline paused as she checked the data she had received. “Inconclusive.”

“And Laurel, you said that there was another explosion to go off at noon?” Oliver asked,

“Yes. Chef Kathrine set up a gas leak explosion to go off t noon. I'm guessing you set one up to go off... I told her i smelt gas when i came down last night. I hope no one was in the kitchen. Kathrine did tell her team to go use the second kitchen last night...” Laurel thought.

“I'm sorry, but we don't have time to wait. Our window of opportunity is closing.” Bogs pointed out.

“Agreed.” Oliver replied. “First, we need to touch base with those two.” he added as he pointed down the road after Jessica and Sebastian.

“Then lets go.” Laurel replied.

Oliver smiled at her before leading the way down the road, Bogs quickly following behind her, scooping her up into his arms.

“Bogs, I can walk!” Laurel said, quickly scanning his eyes, seeing white.

“I saw you limping so I am not going to allow you to hurt yourself further.” Collection replied

“Collection, I am fine. This has nothing to deal with balance.”

“This is so that Bogs will still be seen as your partner. I know he would do this so I am doing it.”

“Ah... a different kind of Balance. Between you and Bogs. Interesting and now I understand you a little more Collection... But I have a serious question.” 

“Yes Laurel?”

“Will Bogs ever be just Bogs or is this arrangement permanent?”

“You will have your partner back soon. But I will still be around as per the agreement.” 

“Thank you Collection.” She replied as Oliver motioned for the group to stop. Collection carefully set Laurel down but stayed right behind her until she had her balance again.

“Wait here. I'll go in first.” Oliver stated before he stepped into an empty warehouse that his team had gone into.

Laurel nodded. “ be careful.” Oliver smiled and went inside, lifting the black hood of his jacket to hide his face. From the door, they could hear what was going on between the people inside.

“I have a very very very important question to ask you.” Jessica was saying to the Convoker.

“WHAT?!” the Convoker replied sounding very crossed as Oliver walked up to the group inside.

“Excuse me, but what is going on here?” he asked, his hood obscuring his identity to the group. 

“Who the hell are you?” the Convoker demanded. Laurel was starting to really hate this guy.

Oliver lowered his hood and gave the man a smile. “Oh hello again.” he said to Convoker before turning to the Jessica and Sebastian. “You seemed to have followed the wrong person.”

“The wrong...” The Convoker seemed to stop in his track

“What are you talking about? This is our friend from earlier.” Jessica replied as Deline decided to join the group inside. “We saw him outside the hotel... There was the explosion.” Jessica replied, continuing with her character. 

“The wrong Person!” The Convoker said again, as if restarting. “I'm sorry,” he said as he crossed to Oliver. “Sorry... Sorry... The wrong person??!” 

“These two were suppose to be securing and protecting the other anointed.” Oliver replied calmly.

“What?!?” Convoker almost growled.

Laurel decided now was her time to appear. She quickly walked in and stopped by Oliver. “Because there are assassins after the three of you anointed.” she answered for Oliver as Collection came up and stood behind her.

“Assassins... So far...” Convoker started as he turned away from the two new comers.

“Yeah... like animals... that hunt... like cats.” Sebastian added, trying to get the response they were told to listen for.

“Yeah, I... I am not stupid.” Convoker snapped. “I know what an assassin is. So far, I have been drugged once, hit upon the head once, or knocked out once... I've been asleep twice more then I planned to be... This entire casino is run by crazy people... And now you are telling me that there are assassins out to get me?”

“Yes.” Oliver replied, still managing to keep his calm. “Ones that who are fighting against the Deity. We have been sent here by the Deity to protect you, all three of you, and we need to extract you to our vessel now.”

“Good night.” Sebastian said as he hit the Convoker on the head.

Convoker looked around as Sebastian attempted a second time. “No no no no. Here.” he noted as he pointed to a spot on his neck.

“Oh, right here.” Sebastian replied as he struck the spot the man had pointed out.

“Thank you.” the Convoker replied as he passed out into Sebastian's arms.

“Oh, heavy... he's still heavy.” 

“Would you like me to carry him?” Deline offered.

“Would you be so kind?” Sebastian asked as Jessica picked up his make-shift club.

“Just next time... uh... take care of this... I'll... give me the coordinates to the restaurant and I'll be on my way.” Oliver managed to ask Deline, his calm front finally breaking.

“It's the one three blocks west of the casino's west entrance.” Deline replied.

“Got it.” Oliver replied as he looked at Jessica and Sebastian. “You two... Good job. Make sure you follow your target next time.” Oliver added.

“There was mass confusion after the big explosion.” Sebastian replied.

“Yes, we are aware of it.” Laurel replied with a slight chuckle.

“you two go with Deline to the Eel. I'll got with Laurel and Bogs to the cafe and see if we can't get Evoker while Stanley gets Invoker at the same location.” Oliver said.

“I'm sorry... But Laurel? I thought you were Eliza, the performer from the Casino.” Sebastian replied.

“Okay, you just had code names and secret identities and your wondering about me?” Laurel replied.

“So your not a performer?” Jessica asked.

“No. I actually work in the same organization as Oliver. Now our time is short. You three get Convoker to the Eel. We'll go get Evoker and meet you there.” Laurel said as she took Oliver's hand and headed out the door, Collection right behind them.

“I take it you know where you are going?” Oliver asked,

“Yes I do. This is part of the reason Silver Mink sent me a head of your group, to learn where everything is and to find the short cuts. This way.” She said as she turned down an alley.

Olive followed her quietly. “I'm sorry... I have to ask... are you going to kill Stanley?”

Laurel sighed. “No... AS mush as I want to, he's still my brother.... But I am going to be mad at him for a very long time. He took my best friend from me... and I don't even know what Dodger did to Stanley... And right now, i really don't care... I'm pissed.

Oliver nodded.” When this is all done, I”ll tell you. I think i know what happened.” 

“Cause I'm Stanley's sister?” she replied, alluding to their encounter earlier.

“No... and I was wrong to say that. It's because you deserve to know what happened. As you said... he was your best friend.” Oliver replied.

Laurel smiled a little bit. “Thank you. We'll add that other topic to things we will talk about on the Eel.” Laurel replied.

Oliver nodded and smiled. “Deal”

“We are here.” Bogs said, pointing at the dinner as they walked up to it.

“Okay Oliver, what is the plan? Bogs and I are your support at to Silver Mink's instructions.” Laurel asked,

“Alright. You two wait out here. My hope is to get him out of the dinner without making much of a scene. If we do have to use force, are you two okay with that?”

“I don't believe he's familiar with our work...”Collection joked.

Laurel smiled. “ we are okay Oliver. We will follow your lead, whatever that entails.”

Oliver smiled at her before he put his hoof up and went inside.

Laurel smiled and went to stand in the alley way, out of immediate eye sight. Collection walked over and stood beside her.

“Will your feelings for Mr. Oliver cause issues to the agreement?” 

“No collection. But I need to know, this arrangement with the Timeless, Do I have to keep it a secret? Or, if something with Oliver does happen, can I try to explain what I see to him?” 

Collection thought for a moment. “I don't see why you wouldn't be able too. I believe Alister has told some people around him. Mind you he was an actual Timeless not to long ago.”

“Wait... He was a timeless? How does that work?” Laurel asked, staring that the being inside of her articulated friend.

“That is a conversation for another time. I do believe Oliver is returning with the last anointed.” Collection replied and his eyes shifted back to being normal.

Laurel shook her head and turn to watch Oliver and the Evoker walk out of the dinner and start to walk towards the dock.

“Shall we join them?” Bogs asked.

“No... Not yet... We need to be an ace in the hole and step in when needed.... which might be right away...” Laurel said as she watched.

“Wait...”Evoker was saying. “You're not with the Deity.”

Oliver smiled and dropped his hood. “Hello again.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Evoker asked, looking around the deserted street.

“In basic terms, you are coming with me.” Oliver smiled, being completely blunt and honest.

“Not a chance, the deity will not allow it.” Evoker countered.

Laurel nudged Bogs and started to walk to wards the two men. “Is there a problem?” she asked as she approached.

“Yes. This man is trying to kidnap me.” Evoker replied as Oliver brought the tip of his dagger up to the man's neck. “See? He's insane.”

“I'm sorry sir,” Bogs replied. “”But I believe the lady was talking to him.” he finished, motioning to Oliver.

Evoker looked from Bogs to Laurel. “That cant be. I saw your posters... you are a performer, why would you side with him.” 

“Everyone has a front Evoker...” she replied before looking at Oliver. “We need to get moving. The window is starting to close.”

“You are absolutely right.” Oliver said as he smiled at her. He looked back at the Evoker and grabbed his arm. “This way.” he said as he forcefully pushed him down the road towards the docks. Laurel and Bogs positioned themselves in a way that anyone who walked pas the didn't see the blade in Oliver's hand.

As the group walked however, something began to change. Laurel started to notice a sharp pain start to grow in her side. She tried her best to push the pain from her mind, but twelve blocks from the docks, she started to get light headed and had to stumble to a building to keep from falling to the ground.

“Bogs, Oliver... something is wrong...” she hissed as she leaned against the building.

“Oliver pushed the Evoker against the wall. “Stay. Laurel, what is wrong?” 

“It hurts... my side... the pain is getting to much... and I'm... the world is starting to spin.” Laurel managed to get out.

“Bogs, can you can her?” Oliver asked the articulated beside him

“Laurel, i need you to hold still as much as you can.” Bogs said as he started to run his scan. Laurel took a breath and held it while he ran the scan procedure. “I detected a cracked rib and sever bruising to the abdomen. Expected damage from being caught in the blast at the hotel. The adrenaline from being in that situation must be wearing off.” Bogs explained.

“we need to get going... have to get to the ship.” Laurel hissed as she tried to stand up.

“Laurel, you cant keep going.” Bogs replied as he braced her.

“Bogs you will have to carry her. Get her to the ship and take care of her.”

“No... please Oliver, I want to stay with you...” Laurel said, her tear filled eyes pleading with him.

“Laurel, I know you are a strong and amazing woman who doesn't need anyone. You survived the explosion after all. Please allow us to finish and rest on the Eel. Get the ship ready for our departure.” Oliver pleaded, taking her hand in his. “Please, for me.”

Laurel looked him in the eye. “This isn't because I'm Stanley's sister?”

“No.” Oliver replied. “This is because I care for you and want you to be okay... So I can take care of you... Because I love you... If you would allow me to love you.” he replied, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a light kiss on it.

Laurel felt a small smile grace her lips even through the pain. “Okay, but please hurry, and be safe.” she replied as Bogs stepped closer to her.

“May I pick you up ma'am?” Bogs asked.

“Yes Bogs. Please follow Oliver's directions...” she replied as Bogs carefully picked her up, being careful not to hit any of the tender parts of her body.

“I will take care of her Mr. Oliver.” he said before turning and carefully headed down the street towards the dock.

“Bogs... when we get there, set me someone where protected... I don't think ill be awake much longer... my vision is already getting dark.” Laurel said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yes Laurel. You rest, I'll take care of everything on the ship and you.” Bogs replied, but to Laurel, his voice sounded very far away. She felt her body let go as her mind slipped from Reality.

** 

Laurel felt her eyes open. She was laying on cool solid ground, but it wasn't on a ship, it looked like a hall. Before her stood Storyteller with his hood up and book in hand. None of the other Timeless we present.

“Please, stand Laurel.” Storyteller said as he walked to her and offered her his hand.

Laurel sat up and carefully took his hand, allowing him to help her up. “Storyteller, I'm not dying again, am I?”

“No, you are not dying, I just wanted to have a moment to talk with you. What better time then while you are resting from your wounds.”

“That is true sir. How can I help you?”

“I wanted to discuss what could be coming your way in the future.” Storyteller said as he guided her to a chair in the corner before sitting in the one beside her.

“Please sir. I am interested in knowing what you can tell me.” she said as she took the seat.

“When you awaken, your head will fell clearer but your side will still be tender. I recommend you take it a bit easier for the next little bit. Let it heal. Oliver will also have to take it easy as his leg will be injured when you wake. Rest together in a safe location. Silver Mink will insist on it. Your brother will be going with the target for now to keep them safe.”

“Okay Storyteller, i understand.”

“During this time, most of the timeless will stop by so you can get to know them better. In time, you will be going somewhere you never thought you would, what i will finish is, be always ready. The world is ever changing.” 

Laurel thought about all the Storyteller was saying. “I understand. Thank you Storyteller.”

Storyteller smiled. “Good luck Laurel... sleep”

Laurel's eyes felt heavy and her head fell gently back as she fell into a slumber.

** 

When Laurel's eyes opened again, she was laying on a cot below deck, she could hear the sound of people moving around above deck and Sea Turtle barking orders for his crew to take care of things. She closed her eyes again as she slowly and carefully sat up as the door to the stairs down opened. She looked and saw Bogs helping Oliver down the stairs followed by the rest of the team.

“Oliver... Oliver what happened.” Laurel asked as she tried to stand. She hissed and quickly sat back down. 

“I... I had to take on a pair of guards and one got a lucky hit in. Sliced the inside of my leg.” Oliver replied as Bogs sat him on the bed beside her. 

Laurel glanced quickly and saw where he had been patched up. “I should have been with you.”

“Laurel, Bogs told me that you passed out shortly after he picked you up. It was easier for me to do what was needed knowing you were here safe.” He replied as he carefully pulled her close.

“Wait... wait... what is this?” Stanley asked, watching the pair of them from the bottom of the stairs.

“What do you think dear brother...” Laurel said as she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, causing the owner of it to smile.

“Stanley, remember you are thin ice with your sister... and Laurel has every means necessary to kill you for what you did, and the idea is still in her mind. Do you really want to challenge her?” Bogs asked.

“I... I'm just confused.” Stanley quickly back tracked.

“How? I've liked Oliver for years... It so happens that Oliver feels the same way. We can discuss more later. For now, I think it would be best if we all get to the actual safe part of the ship.” Laurel said, motioning to the ladder in the middle of the room.

“The what?” Jessica asked.

“We have one of the anointed of Rasa, we have caused a bit of a scene... you really think they would let us go? No. This ship is equipped with a submersible that will take us safely under the surface of the water while our pursuers take the ship above. Now, Invoker...” Laurel explained.

“Please, Angelic, Lets leave Invoker here.”

“Alright, Angelic, you go first. Then Jessica. Ladies in the dresses first.” Laurel suggested.

“Gotcha.” Angelic said before crossing to the ladder. 

Deline moved with her. “I will help you.” 

“Why thank you dear.” 

Laurel shook and her head before looking at her brother. “Now Stanley...”

“Look sis, I'm sorry... Dodger had followed us to the casino and had been getting in our way. I even believe he may have tried to tell Mr. Capone about us.” Stanley started to explain.

“Listen Stanley, I am angry and hurt. Nothing you can say is going to change that. Yes, Dodger tends to stick his nose into places it shouldn't be. But you went from warning to permanent solution with out the second step. On top of that, drugging two of the anointed in front of the casino owner is a huge rookie mistake. Silver Mink is not impressed. I have an odd feeling that there maybe some consequences to this mistake. Just be ready for them when we get to a safe port.”

Stanley nodded. “Are... are we good?”

“We will be... in time. I'm still mourning Stan... You have to give me time. You and Oliver are best friends, I lost mine. Think about how you'd feel if Oliver was killed by me... That is how i feel.”

Stanley nodded. “I understand.” he replied as Bogs walked over. 

“Laurel, its your turn to get into the submersible. We will help you. “

“I'll go down first and help you from the bottom, then Bogs and I will help you Oliver too, that leg of yours will make the ladder a little harder.”

“Sounds good Stan.” Oliver replied as Bogs helped Laurel to her feet. Stanley went to the ladder and quickly descended to the bottom as Laurel and Oliver made it to the top with the help of Bogs. “Okay Laurel, take it nice and easy.” Oliver said as Laurel slowly started down the ladder. Bogs kept his hands on her arms until she felt Stanley's hands on the back of her legs.

“Okay Bogs, Stan has me too now. You can let go and help Oliver.” Laurel said as he felt Stan help guide her down to the next step.

“Okay Mr. Oliver. Your turn next” Laurel heard Bogs say as she reached the bottom of the ladder, Stanley and Sebastian were there to meet her.

“Ms. Laurel, would you allow me to help you to a seat?” Sebastian asked.

Laurel smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” she said as he took his hand and allowed him to guide her to a seat near to the captain's seat of the vehicle. He carefully helped her sit down and moved back to the ladder to help Oliver come down.

Once he was down, he hobbled over to the seat next to Laurel and took her hand. “Bogs is going to get the the crew and Sea Turtle and get them down here so we can disengage from the ship.”

Laurel nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and looked around the open space. All of Oliver was here and had similar expressions of relief. Angelic sat in the back corner and seemed to be zoned out a bit. She also noticed that Deline was right beside her... no, not Deline, Laurel noticed the white eyes. Maker was currently in control of the articulated, which in that moment, looked her way. Laurel gave a simple hand nod, acknowledging the Timeless and went back to relaxing when Bogs came down the ladder, followed by Sea Turtles four man crew. Sea Turtle was the last to come down and went right to his spot.

“It seems your exit was not a smooth as you had wished Peregrine.” he said as he started to throw several switches.

“That is why we come prepared Turtle. You know this.”

“That I do, everyone hold on. We are out of here.” he said as he threw one last switch, freeing the submersible for the Eel and they started the journey towards their meeting rendezvous with Silver Mink.

“There is never a script for these things.” Oliver whispered, pressing his lips into the top of Laurel's head.

Laurel smiled as a vision of Storyteller flashed in her mind. “No... but there is a blank Slate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the cast and crew of Scabby Rooster, You all are amazing. Thank you
> 
> To Sam and Fey, Thank you for reminding me over and over and over again that perfection is not really attainable and to be happy with what I wrote.
> 
> To the Eyes... I hope you enjoy the end of my story. I hope I did you proud

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part one. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I must give credit to the cast who bring Blank slate alive and inspired this story.
> 
> Oliver- Wes Johnson  
> Stanley- Dakota Sky Bloom  
> Deline/Maker- Courtney Kraft  
> Ashe- Coen Christian  
> Jessica- Kelsey Walmer  
> Sebastian- Ted Minette  
> Aria/Zephyr- Aki  
> Faye- Fei Leung  
> Dodger- PJ Megaw  
> Invoker- Niamh Wixted  
> Convoker- Anthony Schamp  
> Evoker- Andrew J Alandy  
> Johnny Capone- Ruben Bresler  
> Londo- Michael Pao  
> Storyteller- Ryan Omega  
> Collection (and for my story Bogs)- Zachary Boyd  
> Trace- Jo Paloma
> 
> And to my fellow eyes of the world,  
> Natthesquireel  
> Sauron_cosplay  
> Someredshirt  
> f_e_burton  
> SXavierM  
> Thank you for encouraging me to write this. and for watching along with me and for helping create this world.
> 
> You guys are all amazing
> 
> Also, thank you to Jacinda and Caitlin for editing this for me. Your work made this story even better


End file.
